


Playing with Fire

by radioactivepanic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/F, M/M, Other, Others - Freeform, Psychological Drama, Smut, Superpowers, attack on titan - Freeform, f/f - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, shinanagans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivepanic/pseuds/radioactivepanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has lived most of his life hiding his power over water. He keeps to himself and  dives into his work as a Trost firefighter. Aside from his coworkers and limited friends, Jean chooses not to associate with the outside world.<br/>But after a mysterious fire strikes Saint Maria Park and our two tone fireman rushes to the scene, breaking his rule to never use his powers out in the open. Even if no one is around.<br/>After being seen by some unknown person, and being taken by  a person he thought was a friend. Jean finds himself thrown into a mix of others with powers like him, and finds his opposite both elementally as well as personality,  a sweet freckle faced Marco Bott!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Days in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic!  
> Be gentle!  
> If there is any errors in grammar or spelling, please do tell me so I can fix them :D  
> Peace Love and Doughnuts  
> <3 <3

  


There are certain things in life that remain a mystery to me. How things happen, and why they happen. None the less, they all happen for a reason, or so they say. Everything is meant to beeee~ blah. Sometimes, things happen to people. In this case namely, me. Life events? Fate? A cruel twist of astral humor?

Whatever, anyway.

This just so happens to be one of those… Happenings.----

My alarm clock screeched to life, blaring irritatingly high pitched beeps in my direction. Squinting a sleep blurred eye I glared at the window. The sun was intruding into my room at an alarming rate, signifying it was probably passed noon already. I slammed my fist behind me punching the snooze bar to silence the annoying hunk of plastic. I sighed and pushed myself to a semi upright position, blinking in the offending light, rubbing my eyes hard with my palm until I saw the twilight zone.

The antagonizing green numbers alerted me that it was 12:30, and the buzzing of my phone reminded me that my shift starts in half an hour. I let out a groan, slam my face into my pillow and then roll off my bed onto the floor. My cheek lays against the cold the wood floor, sending shivers through my bones. Bracing myself against the cold floor I heaved myself up onto my knees, then convinced myself to get to my feet. My knees and toes crack as I shuffle to the bathroom, pulling a soft throw blanket around my bare shoulders. It’s hot despite the Goosebumps, and the blanket, summer weather was creeping its way earlier and earlier in the days.

“This summer is going to be busy.” sighing to myself, I stepped into my bathroom twisting the knob on the shower. I held my hand under the shower head as ice cold water spewed out, causing the pipes to groan slightly. _Fuck you showerhead! Give me warm water._ I stripped while I waited for the water to warm up. Glaring at the reflection of myself, and how bad I look when I roll out of bed, my hair stuck in every direction with dull dark circles under my eyes. I look too tired to only be 22, definitely not how I pictured myself looking. Then again nothing is as we expect right?

The fog settling at the edge of the mirror brought me out of my thoughts and I stepped into my standing shower. Hot water and steam enveloped me as I closed the glass door behind me. I leaned against the tile wall and let the water revive my tired body, my muscles loosening as I woke more. I slide down the wall so I could sit cross legged, checking out through the fogged glass. _Damn, force of habit. Did you forget you lived alone Jean?_ Huffing at myself I gazed back down at the tile, placing both my palms down on it. Focusing on the back of my hands, the water that’s flowing over the tile pulls around my palms, then engulfs them into a bubble of water. I hold my hands up shaping the water between my hands, squeezing it to ice then melting it back.

-

I can’t say how long I’ve had this power, or even really how I figured it out, but I’ve had it since I was young. Maybe from birth. Water has always been an extension of myself, something that works naturally with me, like my fingers and toes. I’m the only person I know who has this power, or any power really. So I do everything in my will to keep it to myself, god knows how people might react if they ever found out. Maybe the water they might be able to handle, _probably not_ , but also being able to teleport at will, well I would be dissected and studied without mercy. _Dissection is not how I imagine dying…_ So, as a rule of thumb, I always check, even if I know I’m alone. Water power, teleportation and fire… Immunity? Resistance? Whatever, basically I don’t get burned by fire.

No, that doesn’t mean I’m immune to burns, because fire resistance is different that heat resistance. Actual flames don’t burn or bother me, but I have burned the shit out of my hand on cookie sheets. It’s confusing. Google it.

-

After letting my power rein free for a while I shut off the water, and in one swift motion pulled all the excess water off. Drying off is easy when water works with you, saves money on buying towels. I strode out of my bathroom in the buff, grabbing my phone of its charger to check it. 20 ‘til one, time to eat and get dressed. I flicked on the light in my closet and stared into the different shades of cotton, grabbing a random shirt, pants and boxers. Throwing them on half-hazardly as I walked to the kitchen and yanked open the fridge. _Groceries, I really should get some of those._ I settled for a bottle of Gatorade and a piece of toast as I rushed out of my apartment, locking the door and checking down all the halls. I closed my eyes and pictured the bottom of the fire escape, a feeling similar to the one you get when you drive down a steep hill too fast washes over me, and when I open my eyes I’m on the side of my apartment building. It’s dangerous I know, but it’s easier than walking down 5 flights of stairs, and no one is ever in the alley.

I finish my toast as I round the corner, the sidewalk mostly deserted after the Monday lunch rush. I stride briskly down the sidewalk toward the fire station, sticking my ear buds in and shuffling through random songs. I idly identify the scenes around me until I pass a large building with a glass roof, large trees and a big fountain in front of it. The aquarium, I smile at the sight of it, it’s big and beautiful. _The renovations just finished, I’ll have to visit soon._ A class of children were scattered on the green grass around the fountain, listening as their teacher and their tour guide talked. Tour guides, especially aquarium tour guides, were always enthusiastic, the young man talking to the children was no exception. His arms moved with unheard words, his whole body radiated enthusiasm. _Poor bastard._ Jean chuckled a little as he passed the aquarium continuing down his usual path.

He waved to all the nice old venders that set up on the sidewalk. He made sure to put on his most pleasant face for the old timers, they were always so nice to him and his natural scowl seemed too harsh. They were like a bunch of grandparents, when Jean had mentioned he was a young firefighter, they beamed. It was nice to be appreciated sometimes. Fire fighters, believe it or not, get a lot of hate sometimes. _No idea why._

___

 

I walked in through the garage doors, waving to the guys that were leaving their shift. I walked to the time clock, punched my code and placed my finger on the pad. My I.D picture flashed with my name next to it, a green check letting me know I was officially at work. Stomping up the stairs I pushed open the second story door that lead to the main ‘house’, receiving greetings from a few of the guys. The girls just settled for waves or acknowledging head bobs, they were all focused on the news. Watching the news wasn’t so much a ‘want’, rather more of an ‘it’s sort of an obligation’ that comes with the job. I’m almost half sure it was in the job requirements. I dropped my house and car keys in the bowl with everyone else’s, since I didn’t need them until Wednesday, and I walked to the kitchen to grab a soda. _No point in working myself if there aren’t any calls._ I popped a can open, mentally noting to add soda to the grocery list, almost knocking over a tower of soft cat food cans. I stared at them for a minute before turning to the group lunging around the TV to ask,

“Hey, has anyone fed Missy yet?”

A unanimous “No” was the response.

I rolled my eyes grabbing out the last can of turkey salmon cat food. _I need to buy more, she hates the cheese ones._ Tapping out the can into a small purple dish with silver cursive on it, I smashed the foul smelling paste down. I unlatched the kitchen window and pushed it up, securing it with a stick, then climbed out on to the fire escape. With the purple bowl in hand I climbed the fire escape to the roof, swinging my leg over the ledge as I whistled. Making un-masculine kitty calling sounds until a small grey and orange head popped out of a hole. I sat on the criss cross and placed the bowl next to me as the small kitten hurried over and stuffed her face. I leaned back looking over the city I helped protect. Trost wasn’t that large of a city, nor was it small, it was the perfect size to be close knit and detached at the same time. There are still places I’ve never been, even living here for 5+ years.

A small nudge on the knee made me focus on the little fuzzy body rubbing against my leg. I smiled and picked her up, cuddling her in my arms.

“Hi Missy, was that yummy? Oh yeah I bet it was” scratching under her chin, Missy began to purr, stretching her neck “oh yeah, daddy missed you too. Don’t worry baby, I’m getting real close to convincing the landlord to let me have pets”

The little kitten gave a small mew in response as I held her closer. Missy was the only living thing who got my affectionate lovin’s, or the only current living thing. I wasn’t really close to anyone, not even my partners downstairs. We were friends, yes, sort of have to be since you basically live together every few days, but they weren’t close friends. I’ve never hung out with any of them outside of work, and I prefer not to. I’m a lone wolf most the time, that’s how it’s been for a while and I’m perfectly fine with it. When I want a girlfriend or a best-friend, I’ll find one. Until said time, this warm purring, cuddly bundle gets all my love.

I climbed down the latters and in the window with a snoring handful of cat, my team made room for us on one of the couches. I squeezed in between a couple of the girls who smiled, and rubbed Missy’s ears. Nothing new. It’s been this way for a few months now, Mondays and Tuesdays are just not fire setting days. Even criminals hate Mondays.

\---

We only had a few calls tonight: a couple children stuck in trees, some false alarms, and two small house fires. By the time we got back it was almost 10:30 pm, and as we walked through the door my stomach growled. I let out a long sigh stating, to no one really,

“To bad Sasha didn’t set anything on fire.”

I received a chorus of agreements as we all slumped out of our uniforms. A couple of the guys had already set out take out menus, since we were all too tired to actually cook anything. It took 10 minutes to find something everyone agreed on, and another 15 for it to be delivered.

After dinner the nightly news was turned on, and I sat and honestly just watched the news people’s mouths move. Nothing crazy happened really, and I liked that about Trost, other than petty crimes and mostly accidental fires it was fairly peaceful.

As the hour went on, my team slowly thinned out until I was the last one awake. But it wasn’t long before I shut the TV off and headed to my bunk. Missy was laying just where I left her on my pillow, flopping down next to her I wrapped myself up in the blanket. She curled into my neck, learning long ago that sleeping on my chest wasn’t safe, as I drifted to sleep.  

___

 

Tuesday was no different, no big calls went out all day. Though, at the end of the night during the 6 o’clock dinner rush a call came in from Spud-nix’s bistro, we all let out a cheer and rushed to the truck. I sat in the back as we rushed down Main Street, the trucks sirens blaring and lights flashing. After a few very sharp turns, we barrel down an alley way to the back to the restaurant. The delivery doors are already open with the kitchen staff waiting for us just outside. The others hook up the hose and rush inside, as I man the valves and pressures. Some of the chefs casually walk over and strike up a conversation.

“Hey Jean, how’s it going?”

“Oh hey Thomas, it’s good, what about you? What did Sasha set on fire this time?”

Thomas laughed heartedly “It’s good, glad for this break though! She was trying to make a baked Alaska and ‘somehow’ the lighter fell on the napkins. The old man is going to shit bricks when he sees all the damage his daughter has caused while he’s on bed rest”

“I agree with you there man.” I laughed, “I’m surprised the old man hasn’t died or gone into debt because of her.”

After the fire was out and Sasha was recovered from the smoking kitchen, we hung around while she made us her ‘thank you –again- for not letting the bistro burn down’ special. It had become routine that at least once a week ‘spud-nix’s’ called in for a fire, and gave the responding team dinner. The owner’s daughter, Sasha, had taken over 7 months ago when her father was put on bed rest. She was an amazing cook, granted a bit of a spaz, and an obvious fire hazard, but the bistro still had good business so no one complained. I was sitting on the ladder when she came out with 3 big bags full of delicious smelling food.

“I got everyone’s favorite” she called with a big smile, earning cheers from my teammates.

I climbed down and took the bags handing it off to the others, as I teased “Jeez Sash’, we’re here so much you know our favorite meals”

“Oh shut up, Jean!” Sasha rolled her eyes and punched my shoulder, “you’re just jealous that I can cook and you can’t”

It was my turn to roll my eyes at her, dismissing its truth with a laugh “Yeah, yeah whatever just try not burn the place down.”

She gave a mock salute as I climbed back into the fire engine. As we drove down the alley I leaned out of the window and called out “See you next week!”

That earned me two middle fingers and a far off “Oh, fuck you!”

The engine was filled with idle rambling and gossip as we returned to the station.

__

The next day was again uneventful, so some of the guys and I went and lifted weights. Around six it was my time to clock out, so I gathered my stuff and set a bowl of dry cat food out for Missy. Walking out with a few of the other members of my team, I talked with them about work being done on the inner parts of the city. Construction of any type always meant more calls for us.

I waved to them as I cut through a few alley ways taking the long way home. Since the days were getting longer, I liked to take the long way around the park. It was sprouting buds and ready to bloom, and people were already beginning to spend more time there. Which is not always the best ‘cuz some of the people who come out are shady as fuck. I could feel the scowl on my face but I didn’t bother to change it, it was just how my face fell, plus it kept unwanted ‘conversationalist’ away. Also the occasional religious recruiter.

I discreetly scanned the people in the park as I passed, taking in the scenery as well. _Yup, shady fucking people._ There were a few groups of students, some couples, and dog walkers. Some old folk and people going home, but there was always those people that were just shady, sitting alone just watching.

My ears tuned into a small trio of people stopped on a walk way, I couldn’t hear what they were saying but they were loud enough to draw my attention. Whatever they were saying it was apparently a good-bye because two went one way and the tallest of the 3 went the other way alone. I scanned the way the man was going, some couples and dog walkers, some shady fucks. _Maybe they just look shady._ I agreed with the side thought, it’s always a possibility however, I’m just suspicious of everyone. Pushing the thought out of my head, I sprinted across the street to the one that leads to my apartment.

It was dark out when I unlocked my door and pushed it open, kicking my shoes off in whichever direction. I flicked on a couple of laps to be sure that I don’t stub my damn pinky toe into anything. I raided my fridge and found a sneaky can of beer that was hiding from me. Popping it open as I flopped on the couch, and turned to the evening’s obligatory news cast.

_Wow, something’s actually happening?_ The anchor woman was talking with a slightly rushed slur of words as they expanded a live feed on the screen.

“…A mysterious fire started at Saint Maria Park early this evening, circumstances of how the fire was actually started are unknown. Few eye witnesses claim that, and I quote, ‘A person suddenly and instantaneous burst into flames. Fire fighters are currently at the scene trying to contain and extinguish the fire. The amount damage is unknown….”


	2. i fucked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean helps, and makes a big mistake. Breaking his own rules, he faces his lingering anxiety. And He is then followed by his own acutely correct paranoia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blew off a research paper for this you guys. Be grateful.   
> I just wanted you little monsters <3 to have an update!   
> I am off to finish this stupid paper before midnight! love love!  
> Peace love and donut holes!!!

I had stopped listening at this point, dumbfounded at the fact that I had just been past where they were showing. Even more dumbfounded at the fact that eye-witnesses had seem a person burst into flames. Maybe these people are high as fuck, or maybe, just maybe, there are others like me! My mind went to the latter, even though it really shouldn’t have. Being a fire fighter you’d think I would find a more logical reason, but nope. Bubbles of excitement, apprehension and nervous tension were forming in my stomach. I want to find out what the fuck is going on, plus you know the whole fire fighter thing. They might need help.

So, throwing caution to the wind, I slipped my shoes back on and focused on the alley closest to the park, my stomach dropped and I was plunged into darkness. _Thank whatever deity I have to that there was no one around to see that!_ I walked casually out of the alley like I did it every day, then took off across the street, where I met up with the chief. He shoved a jacket in my arms and told me to do damage control, saying that they had the extinguishing under control. Giving a quick yes sir and grabbing a flashlight, I sprinted around where the fire had been stopped in its tracks. The annoyingly narrow light falling over the burnt ground as I counted the area of damage. It hadn’t taken me long to get around the back of the fire to a part that was still burning strong. The flames were licking and charring the concrete of the big fountain at the center of the park. _Shit shit! It’s going to spread, and there not even close._ I chewed on the inside of my lip, my mind torn between should and can. The little devil voice in the back of my head rooting for the latter, while the little angel told me to regroup and relay the location and damage.

I stood for longer than I should have and the flame found the edge of my frayed jeans. Cursing my indecision, I quickly looked around to make sure I was alone, or at least out of sight. Grinding my teeth together hard I stepped into the fountain. Summoning every memory of Avatar: the last air bender, I breathed out slowly my stomach twisting with anxiety and fear. As I breathe in I pull the water up, my whole body shaking, as I propel the water forward onto the flame. It hissed and steams as the embers die, light smoke still rising from the ground. I pulled some water up and around my arms, stepping out of the fountain, I sprayed the edges of the fire. Attempting to somewhat contain it. When I was slightly satisfied I pulled the bigger puddles of water up and fed them back into the fountain, sitting on the edge regaining my breathe.

“Why does it make me so tired? Avatar made it look so easy. Fuck. Aang you lied to me” I huffed into the darkness.

A rustling sound came from behind me, and I whirled around glaring into the darkness, fists ready. Staring into the darkness my stomach sank, the thought of someone seeing me made me want to puke. And to make it 1000X better I have a fire coat on, that’s not an insanely dead giveaway at all! I stood ready to fight anything or anyone while I mentally cussed myself out. Then all of a sudden, I was knocked face first into the fountain, not by hands but something cold. I shot straight up, rage filling my body and I screamed at the top of my lungs,

“WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!!!!”

“Oh shit! Sorry man we didn’t see you! Where’s your flashlight!? Shouldn’t you be taking damage?” a voice called back.

“I was before you fuckers shot me into the fountain and almost drowned me!” I snapped, thankful that it was only them.

“Well hurry and finish, chief wants know how much shit he’s in”

“Alright, Alright.”

I glanced back to the trees before I sprinted off again, picking up where I left off, the sinking anxiety feeling still present.

When all was said and done, the fire was out and damage was taken, it was discovered that the scorch marks all emanated from one point. A small circle that was unmarked, right at the center of the charred black ring. It was also discovered that there WAS a person in the fire, their body burned crispy and black. The identity of the person was unknown, and the only features available was the body figure, male. He was found 10 feet away from the center in a fetal position.

Whoever he was, he died with his arms shielding his face, which did very little since the face was so horribly burned that you wouldn’t even know it was living just a few hours before. Authorities were still lost as to how the fire happened, even with a dozen eye witnesses saying there was a man that just burst into flames. Everyone just brushed them off to empathize for the injured.

I, on the other hand, was very interested. So, I slipped out of the news crowd and found one particularly passionate woman in her mid-40’s grumbling to herself on a bench. She eyed me suspiciously as I took a seat next to her.

Not one for small talk I bluntly asked the woman “So, what in the fuck happened?”

She stared at me, her jaw dropped slightly as she looked over my facial expression. Seeming satisfied that I wasn’t going to laugh in her face, she pursed her lips and began explaining what she saw.

“I was just walking through the park about 6:30 to meet with my date and get dinner… And as I was waiting for him to arrive I happen to overhear two guys talking, well” she pressed a finger to her bottom lip in thought “One was talking and one was sort of getting louder and louder, I couldn’t hear what it was about but the younger one looked really extremely uncomfortable and the older short one was getting really close. I had gotten up because I saw my date and I had walked over to him, then I looked back as the older man grabbed the tall man’s arm and sort of yank it closer to himself. The tall man panicked and so did I and I was about to yell at the older man to let him go…” she stopped and scowled at the memory.

“…Then?” I coaxed.

“Then… Right as I was about to yell at him the older man let out a weird gargled yell and lunged forward, tackling the taller one down, the taller one kinda screamed… a-and then’ she shook her head in disbelief’ “there was a bright flash and like an aftershock? It was crazy hot and practically blew me down, I put my arm up to protect my eyes and when I looked back again everything was on fire, even the tall guy. I couldn’t see the other older one, but the tall guy panicked and sort of ran away and then poof he was gone out of sight. A bunch of people called 9-1-1, but no one believes any of us.”

“I believe you.” I blurted out, nodding my head as I got up “Thank you for telling me all this, I appreciate it. Good night ma’am”

With that I quickly walked off, talked to my chief then heading home. I stayed on busy populated streets, because I couldn’t help feel like I was still being watched. I checked over my shoulder ever minute or so but nothing seemed out of the ordinary, not black coats or cars. Though out of precaution walked the whole way and up the stairs, walking in my still unlocked apartment. Feeling a little safer I locked every entry, door and window in my apartment. _I don’t need any men in black or X-men shit in my life right now._

_\--_

I didn’t sleep well that night, or at all really. Thoughts of someone having possibly seen me, kept me on edge and hope that someone else has powers similar to mine made butterflies form in my stomach. I was awake practically all night.

\---

I made coffee as I watched the sun come up over the sleepy brick buildings, its rays of warmth cutting through the cool morning dew. This is the first time I’ve been awake to see the sun come up in, fuck knows how long. I am not and never have been a morning person, noon is the time of my calling. None of this early bird gets the worm bullshit.

Staring out the window as the world grew notably brighter, I made a mental note of where every shadow was being cast. I can’t shake the feeling that since last night someone has been watching me. _All night? Yes. On the 5 th floor? Absolutely! Did I fuck up big time?! Ding ding big winner!!!_ I mentally condemn myself to the 8th ring of hell for not listening to the rational side of my brain.

-

When the sun is fully up and it reaches an acceptable time to leave the house, I bounce down the 5 flights of stairs. Not exactly sure why or where or what I’m doing or going, but it’s better to stay out of the house. Just in case. The first rule of following and kidnapping someone is: you don’t do anything to the person in broad daylight or crowded places. That’s my theory, so I’ll be safe if I stay out, which may be hard considering it’s just a Thursday afternoon. I rack my brain for ‘fun things to do on a Thursday’. After about 10 minutes of walking aimlessly, glancing behind me and down every alley, I decide to hipster around to all the indie shops and cafes.

My first stop was to the music shop that sold vinyl records, I could spend years in the place.

As I stepped inside my nostrils were filled with the distinctly smell of incense, e-cigarettes, and weed. There were only a dozen or so people littered around the small 2 story shop, but the music playing made seem very busy. I made a mental note to keep an eye on every single one of them. I went through the whole store, and stayed there for at least 4 hours, only buying a couple of new CD’s. My chemical romance, and fall out boy, I would have to put them on my iPod later. Checking the time I let out a groan, it was barely passed two in the afternoon. _We could visit the Aquarium._ I hummed to myself but discarded the thought noting that I should have thought of that earlier, but it was too late now.

I unlocked my phone and pondered the possibilities of who would be willing to hang out. No one really. I jammed my phone in my pocket again, cursing the fact that I generally don’t get along with people. Instead of finding someone to chill with, I stumbled upon a farmers market that crowded a large portion of Main Street, noticing some familiar old faces. A crowd of old people is a good thing to disappear into. I figured there was nothing better to do, so I dove in the crowd and visited the sweet grandparent-y old folk. The whole time I was bobbing in and out of vendor stands, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. No matter where I went the feeling of eyes following me was ever present. I glanced over my shoulder every second it seemed like, but no one out of the ordinary was there. So, I acted as casual as I could, momentarily seeing a familiar brown pony-tail disappear into a vendor’s tent.

____

Unlocking my front door proved difficult, my arms were full of bags and the only finger I had free was my pinky. My little finger curled around the key and the knob, eventually successfully opening the door. I kicked it open the rest of the way and stomped in, practically dropping all the bags of produce. _This is what I get for being nice to old people._ I grumbled as I stretched the tension out of my shoulders. The vendors had insisted that I take food home with me, I never realized just how hard it is to say no to granny smiles.

I twist and arch my back, yawning as the excitement and paranoia of the day takes its tax on me. Pulling my arm across my chest I push the door closed with my foot. My apartment plunged into darkness and I froze. Something wasn’t right. The air in my apartment was different, subtly so, but different. My heart began to pound as I slowly reached for the light. There was a click and my apartment was filled with light again. I surveyed the living room, everything seemed to be in order, nothing changed or thrown or wrecked. I quickly turned on all the lights I could find, but everything turned up the same. Nothing moved or disturbed. I don’t buy it. Angrily walking through my two bedroom apartment checking and rechecking everything, I became increasingly frustrated.

Someone had been in my apartment, I just knew it. Some fucker made their way in but didn’t do anything, didn’t steal anything! They left no trace of their presence what so ever! The only evidence I have is the smell left behind. That subtle practically undetectable scent! It made me furious!

My stomach coiled in anger, and with no outlet, I began to angrily put fresh produce in the fridge. Slamming beets and radishes in drawers, and throwing cheese and salami on shelves. I slammed the refrigerator door when I was finished, violently opening a can of beer. I slammed on the television, the screen blinking to life. The news was still a buzz with the fire from yesterday. And the coverage only made me angrier, like the station was purposely rubbing in where I had my mistake. I flipped through the channels with a string of cusses until I found some stupid whale documentary. I flopped back on the couch after grabbing the full 6 pack of cheap-y beer from the fridge, popping a full can open. In my angry state I sat and cussed at the whales being shown. I downed beer after beer, at what I would realize later was an alarming rate, and when I ran out I turned to the hard stuff. Pulling down my bottle of jack and a nice glass, I filled it half and half with coke and jack. My irrationally angry state was sedated by the warmth and comfort that washed over me, I laid stretched out on my couch pulling its throw blanket over me. Curling into the warmth of the blanket after a little while, I passed out to the sound of submarine whale mating calls.

___

_Use these powers for good, my son. Alfred will be here to guide you on your path to justice, you must defeat and capture the evil whaleord! The professor is awaiting your arrival in his lab next door, be careful on your journeys. Defeat your rival, and become the Pokémon Master to claim you rightful place as batman! ... There’s a disruption in the force, wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!_

_\---_

My dream slowly fades into the fog that fills my brain, and my body feels heavy. Thoughts have to force their way through sludge as I slowly try to wake up. My eyes stay stubbornly shut, but my ears listen intently to the outside world. There is something wrong, and through my alcohol induced haze I sense another presence in close proximity. When I listen closely I pick up small tones. They’re talking. Without moving I try to listen in on what their saying, holding my breath slightly as I do.

“—ou sure?” the voice grumbles. “Doesn’t seem like it”

“The commander is sure of it, said this one was doing a very good job staying out of our sights” murmured a familiar sounding voice.

“Well, he’s out now so we need tabs on him. Just in case. Are you sure you ca—“the voice was cut off by the familiar one.

“Yes. I can handle it.” The voice growled.

“I’m just making sure you can handle it, and your emotions won’t get in the way. Friends after the job is done. You know that” the deeper one defended, “I don’t care about your past or present friendship.”

“Yes… yes” the familiar one sighed, “I’ll bring him in. No problem”

There was a long pause, and the lock on my front door clicked shut, I shot straight up. My mind swam as I glared at the door, whipping my head around, I thought I saw something melt into the floor. However, before I had any chance to process it my stomach lurched and I ran to the bathroom, making it just in time as I heaved the contents of my stomach into my toilet. After a minute, I was dry heaving and gasping for air. _What the hell were you thinking, Kirstein! Drinking yourself stupid out of paranoia!_ _Wait…_

I gasp as I get a moment of clarity. _I WAS RIGHT!!_ My Paranoia wasn’t all for not! In this moment of clarity I know a few things:

  1. Someone did see me use my powers!

  2. There are people following and watching me!

  3. They _were_ in my Apartment!




Throwing my fists in the air in accomplishment, I pause. Wait. They were in my house, and they are following me. Fuck. People are following me because they know, they know because I fucked up big time. I slap myself, literally slap myself, right across the face.

I curl into a ball on my bathroom floor, my brain and body dulled by heavy lingering buzz. Forcing my thoughts through the sludge, trying to remember what I heard them say. My eyes squeezed shut. Nothing. Not a God damn thing.

“Fucking hell! At least have the decency to steal shit if you’re going to break in!” I half yell into my quiet apartment as I push myself off the floor, “then I might even be able to call the cops and not sound fucking crazy!”

I stumbled out of my bathroom to my warm, awaiting bed, too sick to care about my clothes. Or the possibility of being murdered or kidnapped. _Man-napped? Jean- napped?_ The ache in my head shot harder and harder as I walked forward, throwing me forward onto my bed. I remember hitting the pillow, and muttering something about all the lights being left on as I sank into unconsciousness.

__

_I wake in a field. It stretches as far as the eye can see, and it’s covered in light summer flowers. I sit up from where I was lying and look around. The sky is filled with stars and planets, even though there is no sun, the world is bathed in bright warm colors. Pushing myself to my feet I see a group of people in the distance. I start walking toward them before my brain registers the movements. My walk turns into a jog, then a run and finally a full out sprint as my stomach knots with anxiety._

_‘I have to find out who they are’ my mind chimes ‘who are they?’_

_When I get close enough to the group their figures are faced away from me, and even then there is something painfully familiar about them._

_‘Hey! Who are you guys?!’ I call to them, getting their attention_

_I freeze as they turn around to face me, my voice lacking words to go on. They stand their faceless, staring at me with empty sockets. Then, a face emerges, someone I don’t know. They smile kindly at me and hold their arms open to me, beckoning me closer._

_“Come stay with us! You can be truly free with us!” the person says sweetly, “We’re here for you! You just have to fins us first!”_

_My voice gets choked as I try to question the person, reaching my hand for theirs. In the instant before I am able to touch them the field spins in flames and the ground opens up and swallows me whole._

_I’m falling. I feel the sensation but there is no wind, and everything is pitch black._

_“I’m sorry” A voice echoes through the silence and washes over me. It’s quiet, small, and ragged, sounding broken and sad. My heart ached at the sound, hearing it repeat “I’m sorry. I’m sorry”_

_I willed myself closer to the voice and the echoes gradually got louder though the world was still pitch black. I listened intently to the sad voice, wishing I could will it better._

_“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I would never…on purpose” I winced as the voice broke, “Please, it won’t happen again…”_

_“I know” A deep authoritative voice rang out “We, know you didn’t mean to. You are not being punished… This is simply for our and your protection, until you are stable enough to control it.”_

_A higher voice chimed in “We know you’re not the type to do something like this on purpose, so just hold out for a little and everything will be okay!”_

_“But I! “ The sound of something large and metal being shut rang out as metal locks slide together into place. “… I’m Sorry” The gentle voice broke into quiet sobs making my heart pound with anger, hurt, and concern?_

_I’m filled with a confusing mix of emotions, the need/want to protect and care for the broken voice, as well as an intense confusion and curiosity. BUZZ BUZZ. I want to find out what everything means. BUZZ BUZZ BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_The dream beings to fade quickly, gone in a matter of seconds, as reality sets in._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for any errors in the work.  
> My co-author/editor/bff is working on same said paper!  
> our communication is off!  
> More updates soon!   
> love love!
> 
> P.S-  
> Thank you all for the love and comments :) I really appreciate it!


	3. vacation and a something 'date'?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Jean gets time off, and  
> A "date" with Sasha!   
> drunkenness ensues.   
> And so the gears of dramatic unfolding begin to grind!   
> Updates will be a little quicker than usual! I'm on break!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a Tumblr!   
> http://radioactivepanic.tumblr.com/  
> Love love!

I wake with an odd feeling heavy in the pit of my stomach, a mixture of loneliness and genuine concern. I shift around to sit up, rubbing my bleary eyes in the assaulting sunlight. Slowly, slowly I regain some semblance of cognitive thought.

“… Weird as fuck dream.” I whispered to the dust bunnies, “Why am I slightly lonely? Who were those people? Those voices? Why can I recall just how they sound but no faces match?!”

The dust bunnies didn’t answer. Shocker. Not that I hoped they would. There are so many questions! So many mysteries and un-answers.

I sighed at myself and my thoughts, as rays of sunshine peaked through the window. The bright little rays reached the middle of my room I note idly, must be past noon…

There was a faint buzzing emanating from the bed somewhere. I scowled hard as I listened to the annoying vibrations. Then I kicked off my blankets, pushing them to the floor, with a klank and a buzz. Groaning I pull my blanket up slowly, catching my phone before it can drop to the floor. My bosses face flashes on the screen, his angry face and bald head lighting up.

“Hello?” I yawned into the receiver.

“Kirstein! I need you here yesterday! Wake up and get your lazy ass down here!” the old ape howled on the other end.

“I don’t fucking work until tomorrow, old man!” I huffed,

“Don’t pant you big baby pussy willow! Just get here! I expect you here in 5!’

“Fine!”

-Click-

I jumped back out of bed, grumbling and tired but alert. The old ape would never call me and tell me to come in unless it was something important. I rushed showering and getting dressed, putting marginal effort into not looking like a bum. _If old ape is mad at me I should look decent, when in doubt. I guess_.

I ran out of the house locking my door extra tight today. Running down the stairs to the lobby, I checked every hallway and open space, constantly aware of everything around me. As I ran down the street I checked every unfamiliar face, down every alley, and shop window. The tight coiling in my chest kept me alert. The fact that I was/am/ and could be being followed weighed heavy in my every fucking thought. I’m going to get grey hairs from this shit. I waved to the old vendors as I raced down all the main streets to the fire station, busting through the front door and up the stairs. Running straight into the Chief’s office, leaning on his desk as I struggle to regain my breath. The Chief sighs and rubs his eyes, un-phased by my intrusion.

“Jean, sit.” Gesturing to a chair the Chief continued, “You were there helping with the fire…” My stomach flipped and knotted itself tightly, bracing for the worst I nodded. “The cause is still unknown. And the media is turning a blind eye to those who believe a person spontaneously combusted. Instead, they have put all their focus on the firefighters, police, and paramedics who were present for it. I called you in to let you know, that the media journalist have taken a turn for the harassing, going to individuals houses and following them. Myself included. So, I have decided that for the fire fighters who were there, you included. The safest thing right now would be for you to lay low. The others have already been informed.” He looked to me expectantly.

“Ahh, yes sir. I understand. But why are the journalist going to such measures?” I couldn’t help but wonder. Trost news people were usually docile little fucks.

“The trio have decided it is because there is so much rumor and mystery. The whole fire was strange. The one clear circle in the middle, the fact that it was like a localized blast, and how it only burned in a circle. Hell! The fact that the person inside the fire was burnt beyond recognition in a matter of, fuck, maybe minutes.” He huffed angrily, “There is so much unknown that everyone is frothing at the bit! And we are the main target because we are supposed to know!”

“Yeah, I’ve heard the reports getting more and more…angry.” I shrugged, it was all I could offer seeing as I’ve been focused on my own safety.

“That’s the situation as it stands, you are off work until further noticed. It is paid time off, go on vacation or something.” He gave me a smirk, “Find a significant _other,_ something to occupy your time. Oh, and take the little cat with you. Just until everything blows over.”

Taking that as my queue to leave I stood and gave him a small salute. “Aye, Aye Capitan” Walking out of his office with a sigh of relief, and a small weight lifting from my shoulders. I pulled my jacket from my locker, tugging it on before I crawled out the kitchen window to the roof. I whistled through my fingers when I stepped on the tar roof, crossing to the little hole in the ledge. Missy’s little head popped up, she blinked sleepily at me as I reached in and scooped her up. I placed the sleepy kitten in my inner jacket pocket, and without question she fell right back asleep. I checked quickly over my shoulder looking over all the roofs, suddenly feeling vulnerable. I zipped my jacket, holding the warm lump gently as I hastily climbed from the roof.

___

 

It was sunset when I finally got home, having taken the long way and spending more than I should have in a pet store. I set the still sleeping kitten in her new bed on my couch, placing food and water out next to the fridge.

I shuffled to by bedroom, flopping into it. My phone blared rock music just as I got comfortable. Fucking damn it. I pulled it out of my pocket and jammed it to my face “What?”

“J-jean?” a soprano voice chirped hesitantly. ”h-hey! Uh it’s Sasha”

I rolled over on my back listening attentively. “Oh, hey Sash. What’s up? What’s wrong?”

“Huh? Oh! Nothing. I just uh,” she stumbled over her words. ”I heard about that whole craziness at the park. I just uhmmmm wanted to ya’know make sure you were doing alright. Some of the shift guys said you were there, even on your time off...”

My brows furrow, this was weird, but then again Sasha is weird. For all I know this is how she usually is, I don’t really ever recall seeing or talking to her outside of preventing her fires. Shit I only gave her my number in case of emergencies that weren’t fire. That was, fuck, 8 months ago? “--ean?” Why is she only calling me now? “Jean” oh shit she’s been talking.

“uh huh? Sorry what?”

“ugh Jean” she groaned. “I asked if you wanted to hang out!”

“Right now?” why with me? But I didn’t dare ask.

“Yes! Well, in a little while when I’m off work. I get off in 10 minutes, can you meet me at the restaurant in like, hmmm, 20?” Sasha mumbled out, assuming my answer for me. Not that I minded.

“Sounds good see you then.” There was yelling in the back ground that came closer to the phone, Sasha began yelling back. She apologized and hung up. I sat listening to silence for a minute before checking the time.

“I guess I could shower” I mumbled, as I got up and stripped to the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes. I play with the water as I wait for it to warm up, making little waves and whirlpools. When it’s finally fit for Satan, I hop in and wash quickly. Idly wondering when the last time I had a girlfriend, or even had sex. _High school? Maybe college?_ Wow. My life. I laugh at myself as I step out of the shower, deciding to dry off naturally. I tie a towel around my waist walking to my mirror. Running my hand through my two toned hair. The lighter dirty blonde on top was getting long, though the brunette underneath stayed short.

I threw on clean pants and a somewhat nice shirt, and left my apartment, locking the door behind me. Basically running down the stairs to the lobby, I grumbled to myself, wanting so much to just teleport. Just down the stairs, fucking exercise and effort, fuck that. I took a short cut to the restaurant, cutting through a series of sketchy alley ways. Practically running through them constantly checking every corner and over my shoulder. When I came out in front of the restaurant, Sasha was already waiting for me, sitting on the edge of a flower bed. I waved to her as I approached, receiving a bright smile in return. She stood up and smoothed her forest green sundress, meeting me half way.

“Hey Sasha, sorry for making you wait” I laugh casually, rubbing the back of my neck.

“Oh, no worries! I just got off so it’s all good!” She threw her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. I wrap my arms around her waist, with a chuckle and hug her back.

“Where would you like to go?” I ask softly as I pull out of her embrace. “Anywhere in particular?”

She looked at me a little taken aback, then smiled warmly “I know just the place! You’ll love it!! It’s a sweet little bar and grill! Come on its not too far!!” Sasha took my elbow and tugged me with her down the street talking animatedly about how great the food is and what I should definitely try.

When we finally got there and were seated, Sasha ordered a couple of foreign beers, promising me they are really delicious.

They were. _All_ of them.

______

 

Sasha and I stumbled up the street, laughing at something that was apparently fucking hilarious. She held onto my arm for support, causing both of us to trip and sway, coming off as more drunk than we are. I think. _How much did we drink? I lost count after 10 beers, and 3 whiskies and some ton of other alcohol, along with some damn great bb-q._

“That was s’damn good bb-q” I slurred, as our laughter lulled.

“s’told you!” Sasha gasped, stumbling more into me. I catch her shoulders before she fell.

We laughed again. The warm looseness that filled me was comforting and my arm on Sasha’s shoulder felt natural. Together we somehow managed to make it to Spud-nix’s, without dying. Sasha’s hand snakes around my waist holding my hip, as we rounded the corner into the alley that runs behind Spud-nix’s. My hazy mind idly notes Sasha’s palm pushing me slightly. We stop outside the backdoor. The motion sense light flicks on when we stop and I wrap Sasha up in a sloppy tight hug. She’s small and smells like flowers and wood smoke, it’s a comforting smell, and in my drunken haze I press my forehead into her shoulder.

“Thanks Sash” I mumble into the strap of her dress, “s’needed d’straction like thisss. SrslyThanks.”

She chuckles softly, her breath tickling my neck as she squeezes me back, kindly inching me off of her shoulder. She drops her gaze from mine, taking a step back away from me. My eyebrows pull questioningly. My beer clogged brain registered the shift in the atmosphere. Eyeing Sasha’s shrinking figure as she slinked into the light, her figured completely shadowed.

“S’rry Sash, I should have ‘sked” I offered.

She shook her head. Her arm cross uncomfortably across her chest as she rubbed her right arm. She let out a shaky breath. “I’m sorry Jean” she whispered, sounding sobered up. “I’m really sorry Jean.”

“Wh—“There was a blunt crack, darkness rushed into my vision, and the ground came up to catch me. _Good ground, always there for me._ The light faded out and I heard an echoed apology as I closed my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys fro reading!  
> I really appreciate it!   
> ask me anything!  
> <3 <3


	4. Those eyebrows...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean wakes up only to be interrogated by a certain blonde with mad eyebrow game.   
> Jean is a graceful buffalo when he meets Marco, some slight nudity and Hange being a science.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize friends! I have told an untruth! This chapter took way longer than I expected it to take.. Not necessarily the writing I finished writing in 2 days, but then I was faced with trying to perfectly recreate some of the scenes from images in my head to words for you. It did not work. I may be editing this over the next few days as I hella procrastinate a government paper I am supposed to be writing!!!!!  
> Seriously though, DONT PROCRASTINATE KIDS!  
> I apologize for any errors or tense weirdness!

The last thing I remember is the smell of flowers and wood smoke. A crack, and then darkness with echoed apologies floating in it. And none of it made sense.

“I really am sorry about this Jean.” the echoes whispered, anxiety and sympathy seeping through, “I never expected you… I didn’t want… I’m sorry”

Now, I’m regaining consciousness, or I’m dead. Either way, it’s a lose/lose situation.

There are voices murmuring in close proximity to me, 5 maybe 8 feet to the right. I try to will my eyes open but they take their sweet ass time, cracking open only slightly. The assault of light that floods my bleary vision creates a sharp ache in my temple. Fucking great, a headache.

Trying to adjust to the assaulting florescent light my eyes blink slowly, squinting into the source of light that’s pointed straight at me. I sit up from my slumped position, the ache that runs through my neck and back tells me I’ve been sitting like this for a long time, which means I’ve been out for a while. I squint around me trying to see any fucking thing besides this fucking light. But it is dark in the room, the only light source is the lamp that is threatening to burn my retinas out. First things first. Assess the situation.

  1. I’m in a room set up like every clichéd interrogation room in any detective movie or show.

  2. The other people in the room haven’t noticed I am awake yet.

  3. I have to piss like a race horse.

  4. Sasha could have drugged me. I’m 1000% sure it would have been easier and I’d feel better right now.




A groan escapes my lips before I can catch it, when I try and turn my very sore neck. Yep, I’ve been sitting here for a long time. How long? No i-fucking-dea.

“Oh. He’s up.” A familiar voice sighs.

“Kidnapping someone is reserved for the 5th date, Sasha.” I grumbled, rubbing the palm of my hand into my eye until I see stars. “Next time just drug me.”

She giggled lightly, stopping immediately like she would be reprimanded. After a pause, the lamp light was shifted out of my face, and I blinked the white circle out of my vision. The chair across from me scrapped against the floor and was taken by an authoritative looking blonde guy. Leaning against his elbows on the table, he laced his fingers over his mouth and stared at me. I stared back. His aura was all authority, like he owned the damn place. He probably did.

We sit and stare at each other for a long time. I know what he’s doing, he’s trying to break me down, but I won’t give in. I’ve fought with the chief enough to do this for hours on end. _Nice try, blonde guy._ While, we stare at each other I can’t help but notice that his eyebrow game is strong. _Fuck your eyebrows._ After a while of this little stare match he sighs and leans back in his chair, hands now resting on his stomach. _I totally won that, bitch._

“We know” he deadpans.

My stomach drops.

“Know what?” I feign ignorance. He smirks, clearly not convinced. _Fuck._

 

“You” He sighs “have stayed under my radar, for a rather long while.”

His words are somewhat of a compliment but his voice stayed deep and unwavering.

“Well, That _IS_ the point of staying off the radar isn’t it.” I shrugged, still acting ignorant of his first comment. I happened a glance over his shoulder to the pony-tailed shadow trying to shrink itself. Sasha’s head snaps up to look at me, her shadowed form scratches her head, but doesn’t answer. My attention is drawn back to angry eyebrows when he slaps a manila folder, with my name and picture, on the metal table. I scrutinize the thick folder of paper, dread building in my stomach of what may be inside. Seeing my distaste for it, he smirks and flips it open lightly, reading the first page of contents thoughtfully.

“Jean Kirstein, 22.” Blonde guy hummed “Been in Trost all your life. Graduated high school with a full ride scholarship, got a degree in business, but decided to peruse being a fire fighter. Started working at an early age to help his single mother with bills.”

“Yeah? What of it?” I pursed my lips tightly, scowling at the papers that were neatly stacked and clipped together. Anger was beginning to snake its way into my muscles, but I kept my expression of dislike at the folder.

“Julie Deveruex” His eye brows raise in bored amusement, “Single mother of one, worked very hard to pay for bills and support you. Though, it is interesting…” he rubbed his chin, glancing up at me. “You and your mother do not share the same last name.”

“So what?” I bite out the reply. _What the hell is he trying to get at?_

“So, haven’t you ever wondered why your sweet mother would give you another last name? Did it never once cross your mind to ask her?”

“No, I trust my mother’s decisions.”

“Ah, well. If you had wondered you would have been interested to learn that she gave you your father’s last name.” My ears tune in carefully at that “Your father, what do you know about him?”

I don’t want to give in and answer this fucking blonde monkey, so I sit and scowl at him. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Sasha’s figure inches further away from the table, obviously picking up on something I’m missing. Though, with this headache getting worse doesn’t help me in calculating the situation. Blondie leans his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his knuckles and burying me in an intense gaze. I roll my eyes.

“My father left my mother before I was born. I couldn’t give less of a shit about that asshole”

“Hmm, yes well that _asshole_ gave a shit about you.” A flash of anger swept across Eyebrows face. I couldn’t help but smirk at that, I pressed a button. “He’s been keeping close tabs on you. Your whole life.”

“Great for him”

“Haven’t you ever wondered where your powers come from? You haven’t ever stopped to consider that maybe, you take after _that asshole_.”

My stomach lurches at the casual statement. I quirk my eyebrow at Mr. Authority, keeping a bored irritated face. I haven’t ever really considered the source if my powers, are they inherited from a parent?

“What powers?” Mr. Authority grins. _What the hell?_ Anger seeps into every muscle, I tense up and force myself to stay still. “And why would I give a flying fuck about a man who left? Biological father or not. I don’t care.”

“Oh well” he says darkly. “What about your mother? You care about her right?”

I narrow my eyes at him. He’s trying to get me to break, to get me to spill something he can use. Something about my powers. _I don’t trust this guy_.

“You must care about her, since you have been putting money back. In what? A retirement account”

“So what? I want my mother to be able to retire and live a good life.” I sigh. “Wouldn’t you want your mother to live a good life?”

“Mmm. Yes. However, my mother doesn’t keep genetic secrets from me.”

I roll my eyes. My every muscle burns as the coiled anger settles hot beneath my skin. My mind fleets slightly to wonder why this blonde ass makes me so fucking mad. _No idea._

“Really, what the actual fuck are you going on about?”

“Your powers”

“ _What powers?”_

“You know exactly what powers” he growls. “We saw you in the park. We know about your ability to manipulate water.”

We stare at each other for a long while. I physically fight the anger boiling up into my throat. The fight or flight I’ve built up all my life regarding my powers. Knowing the ignorance of people, their un-trust of strange things.

“Fine. If you won’t even come clean about your own powers. We’ll just have to find another source”

“Oh well that’s too bad.”

“How about we ask your mother?” _Eyebrows, you are not going down a good path._

I stare him down, but he continues.

“She must know something about what your father passed on. Or something about you.” He eyes me darkly. I glare in response. “Either way. If you won’t fess. We can _always_ make _her_ tell us what she knows…” There’s a flash of something in his eyes. “With less conventional means”

I snap. All the anger, paranoia and anxiety that had built up over the past few days exploded out at the blonde man. All the rage was pointed at this composed mother fucker who threatened to go after my mother. I lunged forward at him, ripping his shirt toward me as my chair flew backward. My right knee was on the table as I pulled his infuriatingly calm face up toward mine.

“DON’T YOU EVER THREATEN TO BRING MY MOTHER INTO THIS!! SHE’S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! IF IT’S ME YOU WANT, YOU HAVE ME! DO NOT EVER USE HER AGAINST ME OR I WILL FUCKING TEAR YOU APART FROM THE INSIDE OUT.” I shouted in his face, gritting my teeth I glowered at him. He simply smiled and in one swift motion my hands were cuffed to the table and my face was slammed hard into the cool metal. My ears started to ring loudly and white splotches appeared in my vision. The room was swimming when he spoke again, still holding my head against the metal.

“Jean. I was trying to give you the benefit of the doubt and have you tell me openly and comply peacefully. But if a punk ass little fucker like you decides to be stubborn and take the violent route. I am more than happy to comply.” He hissed into my ear, a dark unsettling edge in his voice. “You’ll be here for as long as I want you here, and your little stunt is going to keep you here for a while”

“C-commander!” Sasha ran forward and pulled his shoulders. He straightened up and smoothed his shirt and tie. Taking a few long strides he opened a door and started to walk out.

“I want him held in a cell. I want cuffs on his wrist and ankles, do not let him have any chance to use his powers.” With a slam, he was gone.

Sasha flipped on a light that filled the very unimpressive grey room. She focused on everything but me as I stood, my hands still chained to the table. I huffed as I pulled against the bar that held the chain. She swiftly unlocked the bar and slid the chain off. Noticeably not unlocking the cuffs around my wrist. She walked to the door and opened it, gesturing for me to follow her out.

“Jean, i—“she starts quietly, following me closely when I walk out of the room.

“It’s fine Sash.” I threw her what I hoped was a reassuring smile. She gaped at me.

“I… thank you…but I was just going to say, Commander Erwin means best he jus—“

“Don’t defend private eyebrows to me, please.”

“ah, I… Okay, sorry.”

We walked together the rest of the way in silence, coming to a stop at an actual cell. Literally a fucking god damn jail cell, tucked into the wall in the middle of the hall way. Toilet, bed, everything. Sasha unlocked it while apologizing, and she apologized again while locking a set of cuffs around my ankles. I sat on the bed, glaring at the long chain attached to a heavy bolt on the ground. I feel like a dog.

“Sorry Jean, I did try to get him to let me talk to you before he did. Under it all, he really only wants to protect us.” She shrugged. “When he saw your power he said we had to move quickly and bring you in. We had to bring you like this, because we didn’t want you to run. We couldn’t risk losing you.”

“Why?” I grumbled as I rub my temples.

“…Jean, your—“ * **BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ** * “oh sh—gotta go!”

Sasha turned and ran down the bright hallway.

I glared at the tan walls mentally cursing myself. Rubbing my hands over my face I groaned and flopped back on the bed, turning my glare at the ceiling.

_If only I had some water. If only I knew where this building was. If only I could get out of this cell I could teleport home and…and…wait._

I shoot straight up, jumping off the bed with a stupid grin. I throw my fist in the air triumphantly. _I am a god damn idiot!_ I laugh at myself for forgetting one of my powers so completely for a while. I chuckle then jump out of my cell, the ankle cuffs clattering to the floor noisily. The wrist cuffs still sitting on my wrist. Stupid power limitation. Whatever, not the time now. I turn on my heel and run in the direction Sasha took off in. Hoping to whatever deity that there’s an exit. I turned a few corners then reached an intersection. Jogging in place for a while I decided on the right hall way, running down it and turning a few more corners.

My heart nearly stopped as a group of people turned a corner down the hall. I stopped running, putting my hands behind my head and walking slow and cool. Acting like I walked through these halls every damn day, I walked through the group, winking at a couple of the cute girls. None of them seemed to notice the handcuffs and I heard a few girly giggles as they continued down the hall. When they were out of sight I ran again taking random turns. Right. Left. Right. Right. Left. Straight. Left. Fucking hell! How big is this god damn building! I jog down a hall way with a series of dead end halls branching off.

Almost to the end I glimpse a couple of security guards rounding the corner. My breath hitches and I turn quickly into one of the halls. Fuck! Dead end. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I run all the way to the end of the hall coming face to face with a giant metal door. The footsteps of the guards echo closer and closer. I run in a circle for a second, panicking calculations and hoping for the best. My heart is pounding in my ears. If I’m wrong I get hurt or stuck, if I’m caught… Fuck knows what those damned eyebrows of justice would do to me. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

I run in another circle, running straight at the door. If I’m right I should buy a lottery ticket. I sprint hard toward the door, pulling my arms up, I jump into the metal. God I hope it’s not thick! Darkness, then light, I make it through the door still running. A fit of nervous laughter bubbles up, looking back at the door I can’t help but smile. I turn just in time to glimpse the figure sitting in the middle of the room before I smack straight into it.

* **Smack! Crash!***

“Fucking what? Fuck?!” I growl.

“owww, Wh-h-hyyy” another voice whines from under me.

It takes me a minute to register what happened, and realize that the figure under me was a young man sitting in a chair. A chair I knocked over with him still in it, one that he is still in. I blink at the boy laying under me rubbing the back of his head, his eyes shut with a pout on his lips. _His full lips_. I examine his scrunched up face, the freckles that sprinkle his nose and cheeks all pulled close to his eyes. _He’s handsome wait… what? Fuck Jean! Not the time! Did you forget we are trying to escape?!_

Suddenly it occurred to me that I was straddling the freckled man.

“ssss. Shit.” I hiss, as I swing myself off of him. “Sorry man.”

He cracks open one chocolate brown eye to look at me as I stand up. I offer my hands to him, he takes it and I help him to his feet. He smiles gratefully and picks up the chair. My brain notes how his smile doesn’t reach his eyes, I push the thought out of my head. Scolding myself for being distracted by silly things and silly cute boys. _Bad Jean_.

It’s only after I stand that I notice it is hot as fuck in this room and the only reason I know is because the cuffs are heating up and burning the fuck out of my wrist. I look around the room for something, anything that would be a heat source, but it is very sparsely filled. Metal table and chairs, the only wooden thing in the whole room is a dresser and it is black and charred to death. I walk to the concrete wall facing what I hope is the outside of the building.

“How thick is this concrete wall?” I ask the freckled boy. I run my hands over the smooth surface. It’s burning hot too. “And what the hell is with the temperature in this room!”

“T-the wall?” his voice came from across the room, I glance over to see him standing against the furthest corner away from me. I ignored how odd that was considering I just jumped through the metal vault door. “It’s about 10 feet thick.”

“How far up are we?”

“3rd floor”

“Dammit. It’s too far.” I mumbled mostly to myself, but I guess he also heard me.

“Too far?” he inquired kindly. I turn to look at him, he is taller than me but he is trying to shrink himself into the corner. A pang of guilt spread in my chest. I barged into his room in hand cuffs, basically tackled him and now I’m just questioning him.

“Sorry, yeah. It is too far or me to test with the limitation I’m under.” I scratched the itch on the back of my neck furiously, while cursing the cuffs for making me look really stupid and criminal. “Say… do you have a bathroom in here?”

“A bathroom? Oh uh. Yeah, that square on the wall just touch it.” He stares at me, blinking like I am a new species. I notice his body language, he is slouched and tense, his hands pulled up to his chest as he chewed one of his nails. I nod at him in response and stride over to touch the square. Risking glances at him as I do, he runs his hand through his hair and scratches at his arms. Anxiety, shock, guilt, and regret. His whole body screams it.

The bathroom door slid open when I placed my hand on the square, I was relieved to see that it was a full bathroom. I quickly turned on the sink faucet but all that came out was steam. I growled at the faucet and the infuriating itch on my neck then at my cuffs, and the burns on my wrist. 2nd degree burns. Fuck. I throw on the bath faucet which yielded a little better result, actual liquid water before turning to steam. I pulled some up, trying to turn it to ice round the hinges. However, the heat in the room was preventing it from freezing at all. It just turned to steam. I growled at the water, trying over and over and over to get it to freeze. Continuously it just fizzled into steam and the faucet water began turning rapidly to steam. Every time it puffed into steam I let out a frustrated sound and the heat of the room only got higher, which made me all the more angry. Though, I noted in the back of my head, I was relaxed. I was angry but relaxed.

Like the tension from the last few days was out of my muscles already..

Finally I screamed after getting too god damn frustrated. I screamed and used all my power to force liquid water out of the pipe. Ready to give up I screamed and flung my arms over my head. The faucet shot off the wall followed by a wave of water that sprayed into me and backwards. _Oops, forgot about that. Fucking emotional water!_ I fell backward on my ass, quickly pulling the water down. I roll onto my knees coughing and sputtering water out of my lungs. I gasp for air as I look at the damage, and how most of the room is covered in water .i note how it is 40 degrees cooler now and how for the second time today I knock this poor freckled young man flat on his back. I pull water over the cuffs and finally freeze and break them, throwing them to the side.

I walk quickly to the other boy and kneel down beside him. He’s lying on his back unconscious. _I’m so sorry man!._ Shit, he must have moved into the doorway and got caught directly. A panic takes hold of my chest as I stare at his limp body. I bite my lip and stand up. I rely on all my ATLA skills, to gently pull the water from his lungs. He gasps and coughs. I can’t help but smile.

I help him to his feet, and we stare at each other for a long moment. I rub my neck and he rubs his arm. Staring at each other trying to figure out what to say. Unfortunately, thankfully my mind take creative control. I blurted out,

“Sorry I barged in and almost killed you”

He stared at me with big, bright brown eyes his mouth hanging open trying to form a response. Instead, he just laughed and it was the best response. His laugh was smooth, happy, and the smile that accompanies was genuine. There was a shift in his body language too, I noticed, he was a little more relaxed now. As he laughed I couldn’t help but laugh too. We stood there laughing like idiots, laughing with a person we’d barely met.

He offered me his hand that was also freckled, as he gasped for air. “I’m Marco.”

I shook his hand, gasping as well “I’m Jean.” We exchanged genuine smiles as I apologized for messing up his room. He shrugged it off, saying it was temporary.

There was a metallic clank from the door, followed by the sliding and unlocking of metal gears. I tensed up and stepped back, earning a curious look from Marco. The huge metal door whined as it opened slowly. Then all of a sudden it flew open, crashing into the cement wall and making it crack. Both Marco and I jump when a brunette in glasses barges in.

“What the fuck is going on!?” the brunette yelled as she was swiftly upon Marco, examining every bit of exposed flesh, and pulling his clothes to reveal more. Marco’s face flushed bright red as he tried to retreat from the probing hands, I could practically feel the heat from His blush. “Marco! It is imperative that you let me check you over!”

Erwin was standing in the large metal opening staring tiredly at the woman. “Hange. What in fucking hell are you doing?!”

Hange ignored his question, instead throwing some little tablet, he caught it and looked it over. Though before he opened his mouth the say something Hange was speaking again.

“There was an almost instantaneous drop of his body temperature and heart rate. Instantaneous! Erwin, I’ve been trying to calm him for the past 2 days with no results what so ever! Then, BAM! The perfect results! And I wasn’t there to see what happened!!!”

I stood quietly watching the exchange between glasses and eyebrows. At some point they had turned face to face and began yelling at each other about something. Marco had used it to his advantage and snuck over to stand next to me. He was flustered and pouting, shrinking again.

“Hey, are you okay?” I asked him quietly enough for only him to hear. ”You seem like you’re really stressed and anxious.”

His smooth brown eyes fell on mine, looking between them for something he obviously didn’t find. Pursing his lips he let out a shaky breath, “It’s just something I have to get over myself”

“There is no shame in reaching out for someone’s help.” I shrug. He smiles at that and I smile back. His freckles scrunch around his eyes when he smiles. I feel relieved and rewarded when he smiles. Turning back to the two arguing I’m met face to face with a large pair of hazel eyes searching my face.

“Who are _you?”_ Hange asked, a big smile spreading over her face. Erwin’s cold stare fixed on me with a sadistic smile. Passive aggressive bastard.

“Ah, Hange. I’m glad you found my little run away. He’s your newest play thing.” The brunette’s face almost split in two with the freaky as fuck smile that graced her lips. ”Study him well, but don’t tear him up too bad, I don’t care how good his healing abilities are…”

“How the---“I started to snap at him.

“You have healing abilities!?” The sound that escaped her mouth was a god awful excited squeal. “We are going to have so much fun!!!—MOBLIT! Get everything ready for my 2 little cuties here!” A mop of dirty blonde hair rushes off.

“2?” Marco squeaks.

“Yes! You’re at near normal temperatures and that is bizarre!”

I looked between Marco and Hange, hoping for answers but instead her hands wrapped around our wrist and dragged us off. Erwin trailed close behind, staring daggers into my head with that fake calm.

____

I was poked, prodded, scanned and uncomfortably exposed for hours. Hange never seems to get tired, and the only rest I got was when she was called out by her dutiful assistant. The evil scientist has every scan, x-ray and picture she could ever want of me. Along with a series of test on my healing ability. Some of which involved Erwin being yelled at by her.

After long hours I was handed my original clothes back. I put them on, holding tight to keep them from being taken again. They were originally whisked away by Hange.

When I was all changed Moblit lead me down a hall and into a little room. Marco was curled up on the bed in a corner, and again the room was scalding and he exhibited the same anxious body language. A pang of curiosity and caring knotted my stomach, but I tried to push it out of my head. I turned to the big window near the ceiling where Hange and Moblit were sitting and working.

“Jean, what’s your power?” Hange asked through an intercom.

“Haven’t we already been over this? 10 times.” I groaned “I can control water.”

Marco’s head popped up and I turned to look at him. There was a light in his eyes when he asked, “You’re an elemental?”

“Uhmm..? Yes?”

“Oh, that’s excellent!” Marco smiled but didn’t continue. I laughed lightly at his response, generally not the reaction I’ve gotten in the past.

“Thanks?”

It was quiet for a while. Marco and I were locked in a little room together. Which is fine, I don’t mind sharing a room with the guy. I mean shit, I barged into this guy’s room, I practically drowned him in projectile water and he still smiles at me. So, I’ve concluded he’s either stupid, or super nice. Or a mixture of the both. I rubbed my chin thinking to myself, mentally noting that I had started pacing at some point. I glanced at Marco every once in a while, he hadn’t moved from his curled position in the corner.

_I wonder what the hell happened to cause that anxiety. I’ve seen it before on a couple of calls. Domestic disturbances that ended badly, arsonist who did it wrong, and people who were in a traumatic encounter. I hardly know the guy so I’m not going to ask._

This room is hot, as fuck! Seriously it’s like I am being baked in an over. I grumble as I strip off my top tee-shirt, chucking it on the bed next to where Marco is. He glances at the shirt, staring at it for a second before bringing his eyes to look at me. His eyes follow me as I pace, but quickly turn to focus on something else. If it wasn’t so damn hot in this room I would have sworn he was blushing, but I’m sure my face is probably just as red. And… And holy fuck is it getting hotter?!?!

The answer? Yes. It is getting hotter. The plastic on the soles of my shoes begin to stick on the tile floors. I hiss at my shoes as I step out of them. Continuing to pace in my socks.

“How are you g--- Mr. K-Kirstein?!” A small blonde boy talks into the intercom, his mouth gaping with wide eyes as he stares at me. “b-but, no that…That can’t…w-what?”

“Armin! Take a closer look at him. That Isn’t Mr. Kirstein.” Hange’s eccentric voice chimed in the background. The blonde boy, Armin, looks harder at me and I stare back at him.

“But professor, he looks—wait. He’s too young to be—I’m at a loss”

“This is Jean _Kirstein_ , his son.” Hange says matter-0-factly. This earns me looks from both Marco and Armin. I scowl at the attention. I really don’t want to be in any way associated with the man who broke my mother’s heart and left.” I swear, sometimes I forget you’re the one with telekinesis.”

Another pause from everyone and the room seems to keep getting hotter. I let out a loud frustrated ‘what the fuck’, furiously running my hand threw my hair. A sudden heat appears on my hip. I glare at the source, surprised to find my muscle shirt hem is on fire. _Oh sweet. I’m spontaneously combusting._

“Jean, you’re on fire.” The blonde states, like its not obvious.

“I couldn’t give less of a shit” I shrug. Hange practically slams her face against the glass window. A crazy glint in her eyes. Literally crazy. I’m guessing she lost it shortly after birth.

“DOESN’T THAT BOTHER YOU!?” She screams.

“No.” Because it doesn’t. I pinch the bridge of my nose. “Why would it?”

“Hum, why would it? Oh, y’know, I don’t know, maybe because uh, YOU’RE ON FIRE?!” four- eyes snapped sarcastically. I shrug her comment off, this isn’t anything new. I’m a fire fighter for god’s sake, I have _literally_ been set on fire before. “Wait, wait. Are you fire resistant?”

“Yes” I say flatly before adding, “Not burn resistant though.” I eye my wrist where the cuffs were. The burns have already faded to dull pink scars, and I sigh because I know the scars aren’t going to go away. My skin was subjected to the burning constantly for too long which caused the burns to go deep. Stupid fucking metal, getting burning hot. I hear Hange run off yelling something to Moblit.

Armin speaks again, quiet and kind. “Hey Marco, you need to calm down a little. Please?”

With that said my clothes burst into flames and immediate ash and Marco buries his face behind in his hands. I let out a frustrated sigh and cover my manhood. My cock. My clothes are ash and I’m naked. Fucking awesome. It’s way too hot to care.

I turn to look at him. “Hey, what’s your power exactly?” blurting out the question harsher than I had meant it to sound. The mattress under Marco is on fire. He just shakes his head and curls up more, so I turn to look at Armin questioningly.

He smiles kindly, “Marco is a fire elemental. Though- no offense Marco- he doesn’t quiet have it as controlled as you. His power is greatly impacted by his emotions.” Something in the back ground starts to beep urgently, and Armin rushes over to a monitor. “Speaking of—Marco, you need to calm down or you’ll set off th---“He gets cut off by an alarm blaring and water trying to pour down on us. Trying. The room is so hot it doesn’t hit the floor. “That…”

Steam builds up in the room and I start to sweat, broiling in my own juices. Gross.

“I AM SO SORRY!” Marco blurts out all in one go. His face is red and steaming. He’s on the verge of tears. A flicker of panic shoots through me _._ I know the look on his face all too well having seen it dozens of times on the faces of some of those I help. The anxiety, and fear. Something in me breaks when I look at his face and see how distraught and stressed he is. The drastic change from the smiles to _this._ The panic rises and my stomach does twist.

“Hey, hey… It’s all right!” I try to sound as soothing as possible, holding my hands up and taking a step towards him. “Marco, it’s okay. Just breathe.”

His big brown eyes meet mine. Then flicker down. His face puffs out a cloud of steam and he buries his face in his hands again. He lets out a muffled shout, “JEAN!! YOU’RE NAKED!!!!”

“Oh yeah...” I huff again, placing my hands back over my cock.” About that.” I turn to the window where Armin is looking at the roof, his cheeks flushed a deep pink. “Armin. You got any fire proof clothing?”

“Yes, but the room is too hot for any non-heat/fire resistant person to get near.” The blue eyed boy never broke contact with the ceiling.

I grumbled to myself, taking a few deep breaths to calm the swirling heat in my brain. My eyes wander up to the continuous steam spewing from the roof. _Well, there’s no use in hiding a power they already know about right?_

“Marco, this is going to be wet. Wet and cold….Keep your face covered.” He nods, keeping his face hidden, but the dark blush shows on his ears. I inhale deeply and exhale through my nose. Raising my hands with my fingers facing the ceiling I close my eyes until I feel the familiar pull of liquid water. I bite my lip hard, my eyebrows knitting as I grip the invisible water and harshly pull it down. All the pipes burst, spilling water into the room faster than it can evaporate. Our room was filling fast, already to my ankles. Immediately I carefully splash Marco, most of the water turning to steam upon impact but still drenching him. He sits in wet dripping shock, but the room drops a few degrees automatically. I pull more water until it’s up to my knees. _This room is oddly well sealed._

I exhale and lunge forward, bringing the water up against the walls and freezing it there. Layer after layer until the walls are covered in ice. Except for where Marco is. I cross the room to stand in front of him. He glances me up and down, the look on his face making me believe he may bust a blood vessel. I snake water up to his shoulders, keeping it constantly flowing and cool. Maintaining Marco’s water blanket I walk over to the window.

“Now can I have some clothes?”

“Yes of course!” Armin replies brightly, embarrassment still present in his voice. After a minute the door of the room pulls open, and the short blonde steps inside. Immediately his face turns bright red and he yanks his head to look at Marco in shock, who intern curls more and blushes even harder. I can’t help the heat that intrudes on my face as well, feeling all too exposed. I clear my throat and Armin snaps to attention, shoving a bundle of clothes at me before scurrying out. His face bright red. Glancing between the quickly retreating blonde and the furiously blushing freckled boy I stand there puzzled. I don’t know what the fuck just happened. I dress quickly. Thankfully, just before Hange busts the fuck into the room, slipping on ice. Moblit catches her, before she falls on her face, without even batting an eye.

“YOU!” she screams as she slides on the wet icy floor towards me “Why do you calm him down so god damn much! Why your water?! Why doesn’t my water work?!”

“uhhhh”

“No! Don’t answer! I want to find out on my own! Wow its cold in here!” She’s still yelling “Come on Boys! We set up a good room for the two of you to sleep in!”

I dry Marco off before we follow Hange down the hall. He gives me a squeaked ‘thanks’ and a small smile. Rubbing the back of my neck I shrug and follow the mad scientist through hallways, to a fairly nice room. It’s big and like something from a hotel, with 2 big beds, a nice view and a huge walk-in shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! let me know if I have any errors of if you have feed back! Love love love!


	5. 14 hours and 3 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh~   
> Sorry friends for the late updates! I got a little caught up with finishing high school and well actually passing all my classes! I did! and now I am done with 14 years of being in school! Yes, 14 god damn years.. Long story. So! I am on summer break right now! And I don't start work again until July! So, hopefully I shall be able to provide you my lovely readers with more frequent updates! That would be awesome right? <3   
> ALSO!  
> THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!!! thank you thank you for all the love I have been getting on my first Fanfic! it means so much to me and I squeal like crazy when ever I get love from you awesome readers!   
> I love you guys!   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/radioactivepanic  
> If you feel the want to creep on my Tumblr, here you go!  
> Shameless self promotion!   
> About the actual Fic!  
> So I have all these good/painful/sexy/sad etc Ideas. This is going to be a long one! I'm sorry its going a little slow right now I promise promise that it will start to pick up soon and YES.

2 weeks, I’ve been here for 2 god damn weeks. Not all of it is bad, I will admit, Marco and I have become pretty great friends. I’ve met other people with powers and I can finally really explore and develop my powers. _Which Hanje looooves. Woo. Not._ I have even been able to mess around with some of the other’s powers. Sparring, fighting and going the limit, until we get yelled at by the resident scientist freak.

\--

Marco and I walk down the hall together in comfortable silence. Something about me practically drowning him and him seeing me naked sparked our friendship. And after being stuck to live in the same room for a while, generally you talk to the other person. So, after 2 weeks, Marco became a close friend. _Not that it’s hard to become my close friend since I’m a loner, til now._

We walk down the unlabeled monotone hallways. Our footsteps echoing off the shiny tile floor. As we round a corner there’s a loud BOOM and cement bits come flying off, as a heavy form gets slammed against the wall. Marco sighs next to me, face-palming. I look at him questioningly, to which he gestures at the form slumping off the wall and getting up. They stand and brush themselves off, stomping back to the hole and jump in.

“Reiner” Marco sighs again.

We walk over to the large conveniently made hole and peak in. A large muscular blonde stands in the center on the room with a tall brunette. Marco points and says their names, the blonde, Reiner. The tall brunette, Bertolt. The taller one worries over the shorter man’s body, receiving a loud laugh and a hug in response.

“I told you to keep your sexscapades in the bed room!” A voice yells from behind Marco and me, causing us both to flinch.

“Oh, get off it Ymir! You’re just mad ‘cuz I can get laid and you can’t!” Reiner yells back. “Oh! Hey Marco!”

“Hi Reiner” Marco waves a little, his freckles standing out in the pink blush dusting his cheeks.

Looking back at the person behind us, Ymir, She makes an ugly face at Reiner then laughs as she continues down the hall dodging wall pieces. Bertolt looks nervous and sweaty with his hands over his face, the blonde on the other hand laughs. Turning to Marco again he gestures for us to come down. Marco rolls his eyes and gestures to the 10 foot drop from where we are standing. Reiner turns to Bertolt, holding his face on either side he pulls him down slightly and kisses him. Then Bertolt turns and walks toward us, reaching up and wrapping his arms around us to help us down. Wait what? I look at the arm wrapped around my waist, tracing it back to the shoulder.

Ah, stretch.

“Thank you Bert” Marco smiles his sweetest smile and pats the arm around his waist. I mumble an awkward ‘Thank you’ too. The tall brunette gives a polite nod, setting us on the ground and walking back to stand with the muscly blonde, who promptly questions,

“Who’s the kid? The new catch commander was talking about?”

“Ahh- Well- yes.” Marco scratches his cheek, choosing his wording, “This is Jean. Commander brought him in 2 weeks ago.” To this I gave a short wave to show my presence. “Jean, this is Bertolt and Reiner.” They wave too. I am awkward I know. Marco clears his throat, followed by a soft laugh, “What in the world were you doing that caused Reiner to go through the wall?”

“We were training together” Bert answered with a nervous chuckle. Which launched Reiner into a lengthy story about everything that happened and how it led up to the new doorway in the training room wall near the ceiling.

After a while of just conversing and having a good time Marco announced we had something to do and pushed me out of the training room. I waved, and yelled to Reiner about sparring together. When we were back on our way through the hallways a thought occurred to me that made its way out of my mouth the instant it came up. “Freckles, where are you taking me?”

Marco flinched, “To see the Comm—“I cut him off.

“Fuck no.” Turning on my heel I started off in the opposite direction. He grabbed my arm and whirled me around. In a surprisingly non-violent act of strength. Holding my upper arms and effectively keeping me in place, he sighed.

“Jean, we have to go see him. He wants to see both of us.”

“I don’t want to see his fucking face” I bite.

“Please Jean.” he coaxed.

“No” I huffed. “The only way you’ll get me anywhere near private eyebrows is if you force me or drug me”

“Fine.” Marco’s face settled into a gentle seriousness that made me question what I said. Before I could process it I was being lifted by Marco with an indignant yelp. He held me bridal style and started off down the hall way again with long determined strides. I Held on to the front of his shirt, generally disliking being carried. “You wanted force.”

“You could have dragged me” I mutter under my breath. Receiving a breathtakingly handsome freckled smile pulled across plump lips. My eyes focus on them for a moment too long. _Wait what? Nope, stop that now. No staring at your friends lips!_

I scowl at the passing wall as we continue toward our destination. Passing through a Gaudy wooden door way and into an office. Marco plops me down gently in a cushy leather chair, taking the one next to me. I scowl at him, and he just smiles and shrugs. Commander eyebrows turns around in his leather chair, placing his elbows on the table with his fingers laced over his mouth. _Guy has a thing for clichés._

“I’m glad to see your doing better Marco” he smiles slightly to the brunette, “Thank you for keeping this punk under control.” He gestures but ignores my presence. Marco gives a small nod, and Eyebrows continues, 99% still to Marco. “Hanje and I have determined, you’re stable enough to leave.”

Marco beams “Really?” Erwin holds his hand up.

“There is a condition” Marco’s face drops, only slightly so, but I notice. This time Erwin addresses me, reluctance showing on his face. “Marco will be staying with you.” Not a question. Not an option. A statement. I narrow my eyes at him,

“Why” I growl.

His attention focuses back on Marco. “It’s mostly in effect to keep an eye on Jean and make sure he doesn’t run off, per agreement with Mr. Kirstein.” I suppress a groan, and tap my leg incessantly. Again with this ‘Father’ bullshit. Why does his presence on this earth have to impact me now? Ugh. “As well as, his presence seems to have a… Calming effect on you that allows your powers not to get out of control. Your stuff has already been brought over to his flat.”

“Woah! Woah! Wait a fucking second!” I snap, increasingly pissed off. “You can’t just decide that! It’s not your apartment!” I stand abruptly, my body moving in its own anger. “It is not your life to tamper with and _YOU Do Not get to control my life like you do the others!!”_

“Jean” Marco says quietly, tugging my shirt sleeve.

I snatch it away from him. “NO! Shitty eyebrows doesn’t get to rule my life just because he found out I have a power!”

Marco opens his mouth to say something but I’m already out of the room, storming down the hallway, freezing every water particle in the air as I go. I leave frozen hallways as I storm down through the building. I go back the way we came, passing the hole in the wall, ignoring the calls from the guys inside. My hand flies up to my neck, scratching furiously at the sudden itch. I rage walk into the elemental training room. Slamming the door and sealing it with ice, filling the room with water. I need to be alone. I block everything out, covering my ears I focus on the sound of my muscles.

I stay for a long while in my water tank. I allow the water to wash over me, calming every nerve. Floating around, unmoving, aside from the constant irritating itch on my neck.

_What is it about that guy that pisses me off so violently? That wasn’t even a big deal. I wouldn’t mind Marco living with me. Hell! I’d love it if Marco lived with me! What the hell Jean!_

A knock echoes through the water, it’s small and gentle. I purse my lips, already knowing who it will be. I swim down and create an air pocket around the door, staying safely in the water. Marco takes a small step inside, the water going back to freeze the door.

He smiles at me, but I glare at the ground. Freezing a disc under him I pull his air bubble up, making it bigger as I step gently out of the water.

“I overreacted” I admit, glancing up at his smiling freckled face as my fingers become increasingly more interesting.

“Yes, a little bit.” He puts a hand on my shoulder, pulling me into a gentle hug. “But it’s okay. I understand how you feel. And I understand that you wouldn’t want to—“

“NO!” I blurt out, to both of our surprise. “… No. Marco, that’s not it. I wouldn’t mind if you were my roommate. You’re awesome and whatever” _Eloquent_. “It is just that guy, I HATE that guy.”

“…If I go and deal with him whenever the need comes, would that work?”

“You promise I never have to deal with him?”

“Promise” he makes an X over his heart for emphasis. I roll my eyes at him.

“You’re a dork”

“So are you” he chuckles. “Shall we go then?”

Marco turns and jumps smoothly into the water, swimming down to the door. When he gets a hold of the door he gestures for me to follow. I dive into the water propelling myself down and then forcing the water to recede. I pull the extra water from my clothes and hair, as a steaming Marco opens the door.

Hanje is waiting outside the door when we step out. Positively fuming. She examines every inch of exposed skin on both of us. Then huffs and puffs down the hallway.

“There’s a car waiting outside when you’re ready to leave.“ Moblit waves as he chases after the angry Hanje.

Marco and I look at one another and shrug. Hanje is better left unexplained. We turn and start off down the hallway I came from. The ice has a trail going through it, melted footsteps with a long stride. _Gee wonder who that was_. I whistle as I discreetly evaporate the remaining ice.

\---

We pack our stuff quickly, both of us in a hurry to get out of this monotone hell. Practically sprinting to the sleek black car waiting for us. We climb in the back seat and I give my address to the driver who nods and speeds off down the road.

A mile or two away from Sina, Marco and I slap the back of our necks at the same time. Grinding our teeth as we scratch furiously at the nape of our necks. eventually,the itch dies down soon enough to a dull irritation.

I take in and memorize the way we go. Just in case.

\---

I unlock my door and sprint to my room, flopping on my bed with a groan of ecstasy. Marco laughs as he closes the door behind me, turning to take in the room. Sighing happily as I walk through my apartment. Grabbing a couple of Marco’s bags I lead him into the guest room. Its nearly the same size as mine with a desk, a queen sized bed and a night stand. I study his face, accepting that he seems content I leave and let him to his devices.

“Missy!” I call the little cat and make kissy cat attraction noises. I hear a meow and walk towards it. I search the kitchen until a little head pops up on top of the refrigerator. I scoop the little fuzz ball into my arms as she starts purring. “My you have grown, you’re getting a belly. And already a lazy house cat.”

“Jean who are you—oh, what a cute kitten” Marco beams as he walks over and pets the lazy ball. He glances up at me while scratching the little cat’s ears, “They cleared me for work in the next week and a half.”

“Where do you work?” I inquire.

“I’m a tour guide at the aquarium” Marco smiles fondly. I gape at him a little, but he doesn’t notice. “What about you Jean? “

“Oh, a Firefighter.” Now it may have been my imagination, but I swear I saw a slight blush creep beneath Marco’s freckles with a slight rise in temperature.

\---

“You’ve never seen it?”

“Nope”

“You’ve at least heard of it right?!”

“No not really”

“Argghhhuuurrrraaahhhh!!!! Marco you are killing me!! That’s it! Sit your ass on the couch! We are watching it! Every episode!”

*sighs* “Fine, Jean”

I storm out of the living room to order pizza, bringing soda and chips back with me. Marco sits obediently on the couch stretched out and lounging. His long toned body relaxed and at home on the large leather couch. I flop down next to him and he brings his legs up to give me room, only to replace them on top of my lap.

Turning on Netflix and flipping open the fresh hot pizza we settle in as the opening begins to play.

" _Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world…._ "

 

**14 hours, 3 minutes later**

 

The living room is bathed in darkness after the final episode of _Avatar: The last Airbender_ ends. We sit in silence. Listening only to the clock tick away. I turn to where Marco is curled up next to me, hearing sniffles and shaky breathes.

“Marco?” I reach out for him in the darkness, his fingers finding mine half way. _Ba-bump_. I jump when he links them together, resisting the urge to pull away. I feel my face heat up and I’m thankful for the heavy darkness. Marco sniffles more. “Are you okay?”

“No,” He whimpers out after a beat of silence. My heart aches at the sound of his voice, almost hating myself for being the one to cause it. I bite my lips and scoot closer. Putting my arm around his shoulder and rubbing his arm. _Ba-bump._ He leans in to me, covering his face with a blanket as he sobs “I don’t think Boomerangs coming back.”

We sit like this for a few hours, going through the flow of having watched an entire series that spanned 3 years. In only a few hours. I hugged Marco tight whenever a wave of emotions hit him.

Iroh’s son.

Momo searching for Appa.

Jet’s death.

Boomerang not coming back.

All the horrible moments that made every Avatar fan bawl like babies. Don’t even try to deny it bitch. You know you cried.

“Jean?” Marco whispers after he calmed down.

“Yeah?”

“I’m a fire bender.”

“Then I’m a water bender”

 

At some point between comforting Marco and nerding out over our favorite fight scenes, we fell asleep on the couch. With the limited space on the cushy leather seats, I ended up sleeping with my head on Marco’s chest. Drifting into deep unconsciousness with the rhythm of his breathing. _Ba-bump._

 

Every few days now we go to Sina and fuck around in the elemental training room. Blasting the song from Azula and Zuko’s final battle as we go toe to toe. Hanje and Moblit are very common spectators of these instances. She furiously records data while Moblit makes sure she doesn’t have an aneurism of some sort. Occasionally, Armin will watch alongside them, with this strange look on his face.

Marco and I never purposely hurt each other. But shit happens and we have fucked each other up pretty good. Each time though we immediately drop everything and rush to one another’s side. The thought of really hurting Marco churns my stomach onto knots that make it hard to breathe. But when he grabs my hand and hoist himself up, I can’t help the butterflies that swarm in my stomach.

Erwin sometimes comes to watch us during our sessions, usually leaving after Hanje bounces around yelling something or whispering something in his ear. She does the same to Armin and Moblit, though I assume they are just accustom to putting up with her bullshit.

~~~***~~~

The Last Agni Kai roars dully through the tempered glass and concrete walls. Hanje scribbles furiously, the light from computer screens glinting off her glasses. She pauses momentarily to acknowledge Erwin as he steps silently into the room. Moblit and Armin buzz around collecting different waves of data.

Fire licks up and over the glass viewing window, being suppressed to steam that hangs from the roof as the two young men within the room move. Poised against each other, power and element two sides of one coin.

Hanje saunters over to the window, standing a touch to close fore Erwin’s liking. Flames reflecting and illuminating her face menacingly. She hands him a thin tablet. The commander surveys the data displayed with distinct distaste, handing the tablet back as if it were a bag of shit. Armin’s face reflects off the glass catching Hanje’s eye. Her cheek splitting smile caching Erwin’s.

“Armin”

“Yes Hanje.”

“Yes Hanje as in ‘Yes, Hanje?’, or yes Hanje as in ‘Yes Hanje!’?”

“Yes Hanje!”

“Yes Yes?!”

“Yes Yes”

“YAY!”

Erwin turns to eye the short brunette suspiciously. She smiles up at him, inching even closer until their shoulders are touching. Standing on her tip toe to whisper in his ear

“I ship it.”

“…That’s it. Tumblr is officially blocked” Erwin sighs in response. Swiftly turning and walking out followed by Hanje’s protesting screams.

~~~***~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys!  
> Comment and let me know any ideas or mistakes!  
> love and kisses!


	6. So into the plot we roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco get closer.  
> We meet more of our favorites  
> and the ball gets rolling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long since an update! I got a little lost over the summer and began working full time! I promise you my lovelies that soon I will update more frequently!  
> As my loving fans, feel free to nag me sometimes if you get antsy or mad at me!  
> This chapter isn't quite a diamond but i will continue to edit it in the days to come! Thank you to all of you who have waited so patiently for this chapter and haven't given up on me! It means the world to me.  
> I love you guys! I love your comments and messages!  
> you are the best!

Marco and I have been living together for a few months. Both of us have gone back to work. Having Marco as a roommate has made my life hella easy since he’s home every night to take care of Missy while I’m working my 2 day shifts. I don’t think our apartment has been as clean as it is now, since I bought it. Seriously, I just vacuum. Marco seems to know exactly what to do, and how to cook. He can cook. Thank-fucking-God! I think I gained a few pounds from being fed so well. Fat and happy. Life is good.   
___  
“Jean? Are you up yet? “Marco’s voice came from the darkness. I crack my eyes, not seeing any sunlight yet, so I curl tighter into a ball.  
“S’an ungodly hour Marco, suns not even up” 

There was a flood of light as the blanket on my head was ripped away. “Hnnrrrgggg” I squint my eyes at the harsh invasion of light, trying to curl into my mattress. Bleary images and colors fill my vision, as I searched for the source of the sudden light, only to find a pair of tan freckled thighs by my bed. I trail the legs up to the demonically angelic face smiling down at me and holding my blanket out of reach. Marco stands with my blanket balled up over his shoulder, his whole figure bathed in sunlight. My eyes trail down his bare freckled chest and arms as a heat sneaks up my neck. 

“Fuck you, freckle Jesus!” I groan as I pout and curl up, shielding my eyes with my forearm. I hear my blanket plop on the floor and the mattress shifts and dips when Marco leans on it.

“Jean, you’re going to be late for work. It’s like noon, don’t make me take drastic measures to get you up” 

“You won’t!” wait…fuck. Marco hums and the mattress creaks and sinks where his weight is centered. Light fingers run against my bare sides and I jolt, squirming to get away quickly. But I’m not fast enough and Marco holds my sides and starts to tickles me. Laugher rips from my mouth as I squirm and wriggle trying to get away from the offending fingers. I gasp and smack at the air and mattress missing the evil digits making Marco laugh. 

Squirming to find an escape, we wrestle and roll around like idiots on my mattress, filling the apartment with idiotic laughter. I roll and grab a wrist hoping to gain the upper hand but as I sit up, shifting the weight, Marco throws a leg over me effectively pinning me under him. He tickles me while straddling me, I feel my face turning an even darker shade of scarlet as shivers roll through my spine. Little sparks of electricity shoot through my spine straight down between my legs. Aw fuck. I squirm and thrash around trying to break free but Marco is heavy, and on top. Shit. 

Not good, not good Jean! You choose now of all times to pop a stiffy!? What the actual fuck!!!!  
“I’m up! I’m up!” I scream through waves of laughter, reaching up in a last stich effort for freedom I spider my fingers against his sides. Marco lets out a high pitch squeal and immediately rolls off me and the bed, landing on his feet and protecting his sides. Oh. The biggest shit eating grin plasters its self on my face as I narrow my eyes at him. “Oh, I am so going to get you!” 

Marco holds his fingers up like a cross, backing towards the door, he hisses “Non!” then runs out. I roll over on my stomach for a moment to calm the blood flow that is making me stand at attention. I let my mind go down any path that cools the blood and calms my pulse.

Eventually, I’m calm enough to get a shower and get dressed. Still blearily tired but what else is fucking new. When I walk into the living room missy comes to rub against my leg and follow me into the kitchen. There’s a steaming cup of coffee and some jelly toast that Marco left me on the counter, causing the smile that slips into place on my lips. Leaning against the counter I bide my time while I have it, downing the coffee and nibbling the bread. Marco comes out a few minutes later, hair dripping wet with a towel around his bare shoulders. My eyes focus on the muscles and freckles on his back, zoning out on the two gentle dips in his lower back. I bite my lip catching myself staring to long at my roommate’s lean, toned and tan back.

Jean Kirstein! Knock it off! I shake my head and quickly finish my toast. I scowl as my thoughts scramble to catch up with what my body is taking control of. Leaving the apartment with a couple days buffer before I come back. I take the long way to work. And by long way I mean I actually walk for once.   
Work goes by painfully slow, like refrigerated molasses. I catch myself zoning in and out, counting the hours until I can go home to a certain freckly face. It’s weird how accustomed we are to living with each other even though it’s only been a few months. It just works. I haven’t been this content, and, well happy in a while.  
When I do get home from work Marco is always there, greeting me from the kitchen while he cooks dinner for us. 

“I’m home” I call to the sizzling from the kitchen. 

“Hey! Welcome home, how was work?” Marco smiles and wipes his hands on the black kiss the cook apron. Oh I’ll kiss the cook if he keeps spoiling me like this. I drop my shit and wander over to the fridge, rubbing my neck.

“Hot and uneventful” I crack a beer open and hand one to Marco, leaning against the cool door. “What about you?”

Marco hums thoughtfully as he stirs the delicious smelling something in the pot “I’m covering a later shift for the next few days, and I met this sweet little florist who set up shop across the street. She gave us those” He gestures toward a vase of flowers. I didn’t know I owned a vase.

We idly chat about work and news, everyday this and that. Marco crosses the kitchen to the spice cabinet and I take my opening to dip a spoon into the soup he’s prepared. I sip it carefully, and moan.”mmmmygawddd!!” Literally moan, the soup is so fucking delicious! Marco whips around and stares at me wide eyed, blushing hard before realizing and glaring.

“Aye! Jean! Shoo get out of the soup!” Marco scolds and smacks my hand away with a wood spoon, banning me from the kitchen. So I walk over flop and pout on the couch. Missy hops up a few minutes later and makes a bed out of my back. I guess I’m more tired than I had noticed because I drift to sleep not long after. 

I wake up to the sound of Legend of Korra’s opening sequence. I wiggle my way up more searching until I find the comfy thigh I know is there. Laying my head against it I open my eyes as the sequence ends, yawning and stretching. I grab the steaming bowl of soup as Marco and I sit and eat in silence.

All of a sudden, we both hiss and sit bolt up slapping the back of our neck and scratching furiously. Then the phone starts singing from next to the couch, making us jump 10 feet. 

“Hello” Marco answers as I continue scratching furiously at the nape of my neck. “Oh hey Armin!”

They talk for a while and I settle back with my head against Marco’s thigh. He fills me in that someone new has been brought in and they want us to come meet him. Some 2-bit shape shifting con artist or something, tuning out and falling back asleep.

I slowly regain consciousness when my pillow stirs under me. Groaning, I lock my arms around it, half way between dreams and awake, and it’s trying to escape. Pillows shouldn’t run away, I throw my leg over it to pull it closer. Nuzzling more into my soft awesome smelling pillow, it giggles and sighs my name. 

“Shhh pillow, s’tooearly” I grumble into my soft pillow, sighing and burring my face in it. “Few more minutes”

“Jean, you’re drooling.” It replies. Wait. Hold the fuck up.

Willing my eyes open, I stare blindly up toward the voice. The blurry image of a person takes a thousand blinks to become clear, and when it does I stare befuddled-ly at a sleepy freckled face. At some point, Marco shifted so that his legs were on the couch and I cuddled around his mid-section. I sleep cuddle, it’s a problem. I gasp and fall off the couch when I realize I’m pressed against and wrapped around Marco. My face, neck, and ears burning with what I’m sure is a deep blush.

“You alright?” Marco chuckles, offering me a hand, his face the same shade as mine. Even though the tips of his hair starts to spark and smoke. I lick my fore finger and thumb pinching the little tuff of hair above his ear, to both our increasing embarrassment. Marco smiles gently and ruffles my hair, his milk chocolate eyes reflecting how tired he still is. He’d never say it though.

“Marco” He gives me that sunshine smile and I can feel my face heat up more. “y-you should get some more sleep, I’ll make breakfast so you go get some more shut eye.   
The laugh lines at the edges of his eyes squint up as he smiles sleepily. “That sounds like heaven,” His eyes slip heavily as he reaches out and runs his hand through my hair lovingly, planting a little kiss on my forehead and sighing contently before getting up and shuffling to his room.

I sit there gaping like a fish at Marco’s closed door. My mind automatically over-thinking the sudden tender touch. Going over every facial expression of his I’ve seen. Marco is an open book, he wears his emotions on his sleeves. Why am I over-thinking this? 

I pull myself together and go to the kitchen to start making breakfast, with a lot of help from google. I can’t cook. Build a bridge and get over it. I manage to create some pretty good pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I’m pretty proud of myself, as I take it to Marco. Knocking at his door and entering after a sound I assume was a greeting. I place my awesomely made meal on the desk next to Marco’s bed. 

Risking a poke to the ball in the middle of the bed, I sink my finger into the big fluffy blanket. I reach a solid figure and wiggle my finger against it. Receiving a wiggle from the cocoon. Crouching next to the bed I find a loose place and pull it up. Marco squints and peaks up at me, smiling lightly before falling back asleep. I stare for a beat too long, tucking the blanket back into place I get up and sneak out of the room. Shit.

“Marco, I put your breakfast on the desk for when you wake up” I whisper to a slightly snoring freckled man-blanket. 

An hour later two tan muscular arms wrap around my shoulders and hug me from behind, earning a yelp in response. Marco sighs and hugs me a little tighter before letting go and sliding past me to the sink. He turns and laughs at the look on my face because I’m gaping and blushing furiously.   
“Thank you for breakfast Jean,” Marco hums “Are you ready to go to Sina?”

“y-yeah” I stumble. An idea pops into my head, one that I generally push away but today is different. Said idea slips out of my mouth before I filter it out. “Do you want to jump there?”

It’s Marcos turn to gape and flush, making his freckles stand out. His handsomely expressive face eventually spreads into a beaming smile that infects my own. “YES!”  
It’s a little awkward at first, eventually we stand with Marco’s arms around my shoulders and mine around his waist. 

“Alright now just focus on that coffee shop we like” I shrug.

“Why the coffee shop?”

“Distance limitation” I roll my eyes at myself,” alright now focus on it”

“Okay”

I let out a slow breath as the room around us begins to melt away, Marco’s arms around me the only thing that stays solid. I gasp when our feet hit the uneven pavement of the alley behind the coffee shop. Marco peaks through one cracked eye, then opening both and beaming. 

It takes 2 more jumps to get to Sina, and we land in the elemental training room. Marco shoots me a questioning gaze when we skip to a stop.   
“Preset destination?” I offer, shrugging.

“We are here a lot” Marco agrees, laughing. 

Leaving the training room, we walk straight to the rec-room. We round a couple corners, passing assorted worker bees, and Moblit rushing off to Hanje’s side. As we near the rec-room the air becomes dry and static-y making my hair stand on end. Marco seems to notice too, walking ever so slightly closer to the wall. Turning the last corner a short brunette comes practically barreling into me. His bright teal eyes unfocused and burning with anger. I grab him by the shoulders to keep him from walking straight into me, his eyes shoot up and glare at me.

“Fucking move, Kirstein!” he pushes my chest.

“Fucking watch where you are walking Jaeger!” I shove him back. Eren fucking Jaeger, I can’t stand this kid. Acting like he’s hot shit. Fuck no. Little boy needs a time out.  
Eren grinds his teeth as static starts crackling in the air around us. His fist are clenched and white as he stands up straight, puffing out his chest. I glare down at him, my fist clenching, ready for a fight. Marco slides his hand over my shoulder, holding it firmly.

“Eren! Wait! Please!” The shorter boy’s face wavers, his eyes darting to the side. He steps back and shoves past me with a ‘tch’, almost running down the hallway. I stare after him scowling as he disappears. His footsteps fading away, perused by a pair of footsteps sounding from an invisible figure. A light breeze brushes passed us, something that sounds like a sigh. 

“He want toward the south corridor Armin” Marco says in the direction of the footsteps in chase.

“Thank you!” the invisible figure of Armin replies and his footsteps fade down the hall too. 

I’ve quickly learned that Armin can do stuff with his mind and turn invisible. He takes things away from people with his mind goes invisible when he wants to be alone/is upset. Then there is Jaeger, who freaks out and sends off electric waves anytime and all the time. Everyone Marco has introduced me to, I’ve generally gotten along with, with the exception of Jaeger. Fucking Jaeger, can’t stand that kid.

~~~***~~~  
The ultrasound wand glides firmly over the tan stomach of Doctor Hanje Zoe, projecting an image of the softball sized intelligent metal ball set into her pelvis. Being careful of the healing lower transverse Incision.

“Zoe” Moblit sighs, sitting back on the stool beside her.

“It’s alright Mo” She says, running a hand over his cheek. “It’s completely safe! Just like carrying a child!”

She searches his hazel eyes before smiling reassuringly. Moblit sighs heavily, placing the wand against her stomach again. They both watch the screen intently watching the 4-d image as the wand passes over it. 

“It has settled in and begun to be accepted by the surrounding tissue.”

“She”

“She is making her home easily with the tissue.”

“Good, then she will be safe.” Hanje grins and runs a hand over her stomach. “See? You can’t even tell she’s in there. Now I can always protect her.”

Moblit lets out another sigh as he wipes the blue gel from Hanje’s stomach, pulling her shirt back into place. The blonde purses his lips, worrying at the inside of his cheek. The brunette woman grabs his hand gently, intertwining their fingers and meeting his gaze.

“If one day, it comes about that I want to conceive a child” she starts, addressing Moblit’s unspoken worries. ”She will not get in the way of that. Until that time, we shall regard her and protect her as our own. Mo, she’s the life blood and brain of Sina. If anyone got their hands on her, we’d be ruined.”

“Yes, of course Zoe.” The blonde leans forward, planting a tender kiss to Hanje’s forehead.” I understand”

~~***~~  
When we walk in to the rec-room were hit by the strong scent of a lot of food in one room, followed by chanting “Go”. Walking up on the scene Marco and I cringe. Surrounded by a crowd of guards with Bert, Reiner and Ymir, are 3 Sasha’s and a gorilla having an eating contest. When we wade through the crowd to get a better view it’s obvious that they have been at this for a while. Plates and cups are in huge piles on the floor and table. 

Noticing our disgusted faces, Bertolt laughs and points to the gorilla, “That’s Connie, he’s the new catch”

“They have been at this for an hour and a half” Reiner interjects. 

“I think they have found their soul mate” Ymir chimes in.

I duck out after watching the never ending black hole that is two people, continuing to scarf down food. At a rather disturbing rate I might add. I wander around to nowhere in particular. Following the monotone hallways. I round a corner, crashing into literally nothing and getting the wind knocked out of me as a flash of foreign scenes race across my vision, hitting me like a shit ton of bricks. 

\--The look of anger and pain swirling behind teal eyes. The feeling of a smitten mind. The hurt between friends. An older man sharing tender touches with the brunette. Childhood memories of Armin and Eren, always together. An alarmingly strong feeling of dread and worry, some inner premonition of a horrid falling out. Scenes from recent events, biting words and concern. The look of Eren trying to pick a fight with me, then running off. – I gasp, leaning heavily against the wall, I slide to the ground as a distraught looking Armin solidifies out of thin air.

“Oh god Jean I am so sorry!” He reaches down to give me a hand but hesitates and draws it back. 

“A-are you alright Armin?” I pant out, regaining my breath. 

“Yeah. I’m okay.”

“What was—“

“Memory transfer, it happens sometimes when I touch people. A neuropath-way between us.” Catching onto his avoidance of the actual subject, I search him. His face is pale as he fidgets with the hem of his shirt.

“Nice I bet that comes in handy” I stand up and brush myself off, ready to make my escape. 

“Jean.” Armin says quietly. “Can we maybe, sit and talk? “

“Sure.” I search the blondes face, gathering this might be what he needs.

We stop in a little sitting area with a fish tank. Armin and I end up sitting there for a while talking and blowing off steam. I like the kid, he’s nice. He denied anything was wrong and I don’t want to push the subject too hard, because he didn’t seem to want to get into it. I can respect that. From what I’ve picked up it’s got something to do with that fucking Jaeger kid being all obsessive over some guy twice his age. Dumbass. 

“Hey Armin!” A smile rips its way onto my lips as a familiar freckled face comes around the corner to the sitting area. He smiles back when his line of sight falls between the smaller blond and I. Armin makes a face, but He shakes his head and turns to greet Marco. 

“Hey Marco!” Armin smiles. 

“Just the two I needed to see! Come on guys, come officially meet Connie. He finally lost out to Sasha” Marco gesture for us to follow. 

When the three of us finally get back to the rec room there’s only one Sasha this time, sitting next to a short bald kid. They turn to us when we come in, a giant grin splitting Connie’s face when he sees me. 

“Hey there Fire fighter Kirstein!” Connie jumps off the couch, slapping a hand on my back.

“Hey Con-artist” I put him in a head lock and noogie his bald noggin. “Been staying out of trouble?”

“Hell no!”

We talk and punch each other until Sasha drags Connie back to her side, and I flop on the couch by Marco, leaning on his shoulder. Reiner, Bertl and a very bored looking blonde come to sit around with us after a while. The blonde, Annie as Marco informs me, sits cuddled between the gays. Looking around after a while, I notice that Armin snuck out at some point. I shrug it off and stretch my legs out over Marco’s lap. We all sit and watch a series of movies mixed with intermittent phases of Halo battles.   
I unlock my phone, the time displayed in small white print alerting me that it’s getting late, I’m hungry, and Marco has work tomorrow. Pocketing my phone I turn to Marco.  
“Marco, what do you want for dinner tonight?” 

“Mmm I don’t know” Marco pats my leg. “What are you in the mood for?”

“I’m down for anything” 

Sasha and Connie start giggling behind their pile of snacks, mumbling and whispering to each other. Looking over at us then back at the other. I glare at them, which makes them laugh even harder, so I throw a pillow at them. “You talking shit?!”

“Yes!” Sasha giggles. 

“Connie what did she tell you?” I ask.

“She said that you and Marco talk like you’re a Married couple. She was totally right! I can see it now!”

I roll my eyes at them and proceed to ignore them, staying in my comfy spot across Marco’s lap. So what if Marco and I act married. We live together, eat together and He’s my best friend. It’s bound to happen that we talk like a married couple. I don’t have to justify shit to no one! 

An hour later Marco pokes my cheek, telling me we should go home, to which I happily agree. Walking down the hall way together I explain how Connie and I know each other.   
“I met him my first year as a fire fighter, he was a sophomore in college living in an apartment building a block from Trost U. He’d fallen asleep while smoking a joint on his couch and his carpet caught fire. One of his Neighbors across the alley saw the smoke coming out of his window and called us. We got there and put the fire out and his fucking ass was still asleep and totally unscathed. He was more concerned with if his snacks were okay. After that I just couldn’t get rid of him, he would show up randomly at the station. Or get arrested for street gambling. Fucking always smiling.” 

When we got out of Sina we continued walking together down the sidewalk. Until I got tired of walking and grabbed Marco by the hand, swinging him into my arms and making him blush furiously. I held tight around his waist as we teleported home, landing in the living room. 

Immediately I freeze. Confused brown eyes searching my face. I narrow my eyes, listening to the quiet of the apartment, the sound of a door being pulled open in the bedroom catches my attention. And the little alarms in my head start screaming. I tighten my grip on Marco and Jump across the street behind Krista’s flower shop. 

“Jean?” Marco says quietly “What’s the matter?”

“There was someone in our apartment” I whip out my phone immediately calling Ymir. “Ymir, we need you. There’s someone in our apartment and it isn’t you this time. We’re at the florist across the street.” 

The little bell chimes when we push the pink door open, and an earth bound angel walks around the corner shortly after. The little blonde woman beams at us, wiping her hands on the polka dot apron around her waist.

“Marco! It’s so good to see you!” Marco stoops down to hug the short blond beaming right back. “And this must be Jean! I’ve heard all about you! All good things!” She comes and hugs me too, firmly and sweetly. “What brings you down here?”

She makes us tea and we tell her about our apartment, and that there may be someone in it, or someone was in it. Either way it’s not good. She allows us to keep watch for any strange people leaving our building as she continues working, claiming the best time to sell flowers is later in the evening when people are out for dates.

Ymir arrives in a fashion that can only be described as being ‘subtle’, like a canon, or a train crashing. Bursting through the door, almost breaking the bell and scaring the living shit out of all three of us crouched by the front window. Krista stands automatically, poised and ready to scold but hesitates when her eyes meet Ymir’s. They stare at each other for a long while, Krista being the first to break the silence. 

“It’s rude to bust through someone’s door.” She says matter-of-factly. 

Ymir takes long strides over to where Krista stands, looking down at her to make eye contact. Her face is firm and her freckles bunch up on the apples of her cheeks. “I’m Ymir”   
“I’m Krista” 

Krista offers her hand for a shake but Ymir takes her hand gently, turning it and kissing her fingers. She pulls the short blonde against her, lacing their fingers together. Krista’s face turns bright red, but she slides her free hand to Ymir’s shoulder. They stare at each other again until Ymir announces, for all to here. 

“I am determined to make you my wife”

Marco and I look at each other, confused beyond belief. 

“What just happened” I whisper. 

“Love at first sight?” he replies and we both shrug. 

After prying Ymir off of Krista and finally making it across the street we all split up search the apartment, agreeing that someone was in here too, but not finding any evidence. “While I’m here” The brunette woman digs in her pockets, producing two colored bracelets. “These are panic bracelets. Just in case if something were to happen to one of us, or we are in trouble. Hit the bracelet on the side and it will send a signal to the other bracelets. Your color shows up on their bracelets and vice versa. Hanje made them after…” Ymir and Marco make eye contact, his eyes sinking to the floor quickly. “Anyway, Jean you’re red, Marco you’re blue. I’m orange, and leaving. Later!” 

Ymir melts through the floor suddenly and unexpectedly, catching me off guard. I walk toward the fridge grabbing Marco and I a soda then we flop on the couch with a sigh. I turn to Marco after a while of us staring at the news. He turns to smile tiredly at me “After what?”

“What do you mean Jean?”

“Ymir said Hanje made theses silly bracelets after something happened?” I question. “What Happened?” 

“…..Oh.” Marco shifts on the couch. “Well... do you… Do you remember that fire a few months ago?”

“Oh yeah, the one I helped put out.”

“Y-yes… Well I, uh, I” Marco bites his lip hard, curling into himself. “I was the cause of that fire…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some weird shit is going on with the submitting what evr the fuck so just bare with me while i figure out the new shit


	7. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice little list of our characters and their powers and occupations.  
> Names without occupations or powers are the characters we have yet to meet :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just and interlude!   
> I will be adding more to the description as it comes to mind and to story.  
> Questions or comments are always welcome

**Trost- head quarter Sina**

  * Jean Kirstein –  Water manipulation, teleportation, fire resistance  and heeling. Works as a senior Fire Fighter for the Trost fire district.



 

  * Jean daddy- Atmoskinesis: control and manipulation of the various aspects of the weather by mixing water, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity _._


  * Marco –aquarium tour guide- fire/healing


  * Reiner-construction (hyper masculine) - super strength/ transforms to swarm of butterflies (for bertl)


  * Annie – sensei- speed/ techno path


  * Armin –child prodigy,Hanje’s assistant- telekinesis/ invisibly


  * Eren – college (failed a year) - electricity –shoots lightning


  * Mikasa – detective


  * Bertl- yoga instructor-Stretch / invulnerability


  * Connie – con artist- shape shifting (animals and people) –voice stays the same and only for limited time 1 hour


  * Sasha-chef- replication (5 +original, maintain w/in energy & strength. Control of plants only by original)


  * Ymir -library - phasing (can’t phase through certain materials or humans): mental manipulation


  * Krista- florist


  * Hanje- Sina scientist- human


  * Moblit- Hanje’s assistant slight time manipulation


  * Erwin- Commander of Sina-human




	8. As told by Marco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco tells Jean the events of that night when Saint Maria park spontaneously caught fire after a mysterious man tried to take our precious freckled sweet heart! We see things from his point of view all about what happened and the events following closely after. His story ending on a familiar note when our two-toned stallion enters the scene.
> 
> MARCO'S POINT OF VEIW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO, my lovlies if you haven't already gathered, Titles and summaries are not my strong suit. It took me a while to write this chapter because, while my writing skills arent as honed as i would love them to be, the story in my head is a vivid one. And being so vivid in thought gives me physical issues when the thought of my babies being harmed in any way shape or form comes up. It gives me chest pain, heart pain, all of the above. My editor thinks I need therapy. I'm beginning to believe he may be right... ANY WHO!  
> Writing from Marco's POV is a little tough for me (someone who cusses like a liquored sailor), He's an innocent angel who doesn't cuss and is a far better soul than my own. I have issues. Whatever.  
> The next chapter will be coming along soon! Promise! Then we will really get into the meat of the situation!  
> LOVE LOVE

“I was going home that day, cursing my choice to walk to work. The morning was beautiful and cool but as the evening sun hung low in the sky my legs threatened to fail me. I sighed to myself at my earlier optimism. Still managing to smile and wave to the vendors packing up their sidewalk stands, ignoring how tired I was, but failing to fight off yawns.

Thinking back, that day was one of the busiest days I’ve had since starting work. There were field trips, dates and families one after another all day. I had barely a moment of rest, not even on my lunch break which my boss needed me to work through.

The aquarium was packed and even getting my tours through the crowd was a struggle. I had to take a group of middle schoolers to sit on the front grass for lunch because the garden was full.

It was kind of hell, and I started to falter near the end. My patience wearing thin.

Leaving work I was a disheveled mess, thoroughly done with that day.

I said my good-byes to my co-workers and headed straight for the door after my shift was over. As quickly as I could. It really didn’t hit me just how fudging tired I was until I walked a few blocks, but when it hit me, it hit hard. Suddenly walking felt near impossible and I could have curled up on the sidewalk right then and there, and fallen asleep. But I forced myself to keep walking. I had to get home some way or another.

About 5 blocks in to my walk home took me past Saint Maria Park, the biggest and most popular park in the city of Trost. The only Park, in the city of Trost. Almost rivaling the size of Central park in New York. It takes up many blocks in the middle of Trost and is a pain in the butt to get around, even if you’re driving.

‘Well Marco, an extra 30 minutes to get around? Or a quicker 10 to go through it?’ I thought to myself.

So, I detoured from my route and headed for the Park. Walking across the street I hurried through the cross walk. Running cars sitting that close to where I’m walking make me nervous. Too many pedestrian casualties…

I walked under the main arch way of the park, those big stone pillar arches with the carving of Saint Maria. Her silver portrait beautiful and almost blinding in the setting sun. As I passed through her dutiful columns something caught my attention, and looking back at the sidewalk I got the oddest sense of déjà vu. Not about walking through the gate but about the people walking past me. One figure standing out the most to me. A young man walking up the street, his slim figure slumped as he walked, rubbing the buzzed hair on the back of his head.

‘Marco, we don’t know the random people walking down the street.’ Scolding myself I shake the thought out of my head, continuing on my way. I follow one of the many paths through the park. The coble stone path leading through the thicker trees on the north end of the park winds and twists, but it is the shortest route. It is also the path most people only take when the leaves begin to change colors in the fall, leaving it generally pretty unpopulated.

The tall trees hung over the walk way creating a leaf tunnel. Sunlight streaming through the branches casting shadows along the ground. I only passed a few people: some couples, Old folks, and some loners. My walk was a peaceful one for the most part until I got close to Rose fountain. As I came upon the open court yard around the fountain I got the sudden unsettling feeling of being watched and followed. However when I stopped and looked around me there was no one in sight. The closest people being the couple making out on one of the benches.

Turning on my way I figure I was just being paranoid, or I’m just that tired and my mind is making things up on me.

I head out of the tunnel of leaves toward the large polished Marble fountain where the map of the park lays engraved in the concrete. My feet stop at the edge of the map, scanning over it to find the quickest route and the closest exit. When I map it out in my head I spin on my heel, and suddenly there’s this guy.

_That tall dark type guy, not really handsome though. Or at least not handsome to me._

Standing behind me, he smiles kindly at me, which knotted my stomach with an extreme unease. “Marco Bott?”

Taking a step back away from the mysterious man who knew my name I replied, “Yes? And you are?”

“You can call me Auruo” he grinned even bigger.” I understand you are a very special young man Marco.”

I take another step back, my heel hitting the edge of the fountain. Aware of my limited escape routes at the moment, I eye Auruo cautiously. The hair on the back of my neck standing on end. He doesn’t make a move to get any closer to me, he just stood where he was, smiling. “Marco, I would very much like if you were to walk with me a moment. To discuss your special self”

“I- I must decline, thank you though Mr. Auruo.” I replied rubbing the side of my nose, “I really should be getting back”

“Back where?” He smiled, ever so kindly. “Back to your home? Or back to the Commander?”

My stomach dropped when that name left his smiling lips. How? How did he know about the Commander? Does he know about the commander? Or is he just messing with my head? My brain was firing every thought it could at a million miles a second and I became so wrapped up in my own speculation that I had missed Auruo taking a step closer to me, until his hand was on my for arm.

I jerked away from his touch taking a step to the side. His smile faltered and I saw a flash of anger in his eyes.

“Now, now Marco.” He comforted. “I don’t mean you harm. That I can promise you. You are very special, to us, and we need you.”

“Who is we?” I step farther away, this time he steps after me.

“All in due time… All you need to know is that we can help you manage that special ability of yours. We can teach you how to control it 1000 times better than the Commander can. We can help you eliminate the possibility of having to repeat the event from your childhood.”

“H-how do you---“

“We know all about you Marco” He chimes. “We’ve been keeping a watchful eye on you since then, and you grew into a special young man. We can show you things you never even knew were possible with a power like yours. Maybe even open doors that have been shut.”

“N-no” I chirp, my voice failing me as my brain was being overloaded by the events of my past. “What do you want? Why are you here?”

“I’ve been sent to come and get you. To bring you to a safe place. To bring you home.” He hums, a tinge of irritation catching the calm tone. “We want you, and we want your power. You’ll be a great addition.”

At that point my heart was racing and I could see in his eyes that his patience with me was running thin. The anger was beginning to flare behind his calm expression and he was struggling to keep the pieces together. The gears in my brain began to crank out thoughts that all lead to the same conclusion. I am in Danger.

“Well, possibly another time Mr. Auruo.” I try to talk my way out. “It has been a long day so maybe later.” Making a casual move to turn and walk away I waved over my shoulder, trying not to seem like I was about to run.  I only got a few steps away when he spun me around holding my arm hard. His calm façade breaking, as he spoke this time.

“Look. You don’t seem to get it. It isn’t a choice. I was sent to get you by whatever means, as long as you’re alive and intact.” He jerked my arms, pulling me closer until I had to look down at him. “Let’s come easily, shall we?”

“No.” I struggled to pull out of his grip. His fingers were digging into my skin hard, so hard they had left bruises for at least a week… I still feel them sometimes. I was so scared. I was so scared I panicked and when I couldn’t get away the first time I began to fight against his grip. I pushed him away, hit him, and kicked him. I was struggling as hard as I could but still his grip stayed firm around my arm.

I could feel my breath becoming ragged and hasty, and my heart was beating so hard against my chest that it felt close to breaking free and running away. The corners of my eyes began to sting as panic started to take control of me. Heat began to snake its way up my neck. A dangerous familiar heat.

_‘I have to get away. I have to get far away from this man, this park. Far away from everything’_

Auruo stopped fighting to keep calm and the dark rage that filled his eyes was terrifying. Looking back on it, the cold blood look on his face was the thing that really scared me. There was nothing, no compassion, no regret and no guilt. It was like he wasn’t even thinking like a human. Like he wasn’t seeing me as a person. Only as prey.

“Marco stop fighting it. We know you have the power to manipulate fire.” He growled, low and grating. “That’s a valuable power to have.” His grip tightened even more as he pulled me toward the trees.

“Auruo, please stop this. Please just let me go! I don’t want to hurt you.” I begged, as the heat slid its way up my spine. He snorted in response, pulling me along after him.

My eyes welled with tears, a mixture of how hard his fingers were digging into my arms and the inescapable fear that was running rampant on my every nerve. I started hyperventilating and my vision began to swim. My heart pounding against my ribs, pumping heat through my veins.

In a Moment of frantic thought I mis-stepped, my ankle twisting to the side making me fall. I slipped out of Auruo’s grasp as I fell, rolling quickly away I jumped to my feet and ran as fast I could back to the fountain. My lungs burned and my vocal cords froze as I tried to scream for help. All I could do was run, get as far as I could.

But he was faster.  He grabbed the back of my shirt as we hit coble stone, yanking me backward violently. Spinning me around he grabbed my throat, his cold eyes locking with mine.

“There’s not a thing you can do Marco.” He sneered. “Try as you might. You will not get away.” He dug his fingers into the skin on my neck, squeezing tighter and tighter until I could barely breathe. I clawed at his hands, pulling and scratching them, but his grip was to strong.

“p-please” I choked out, trying. Black streaks began to run across my vision, White splotches spreading over every color. I was light headed and choking to get air, my body slow to respond to any signal from my brain. My legs went limp first, and then my arms fell. The black fingers reached further into my vision, threatening to squeeze out the light. I felt as if I was heavy but my head was light at the same time and my body fought the will to give to darkness. “D-don’t”

“What is the matter? No more fight left? Or is it that you are fighting the memory of those people from when you were younger. The ones who abused you and shunned you and harmed you.” He growled his words, like a dog growls at a rival. “Here, let me remind you…”

He spun me around gripping my neck with even more force from behind, this time holding with both hands. He laughed and whispered,

“You will never find someone to really care for a person like you. Not your friends. Not your family. No one.”

Auruo pressed his fingers deeper and deeper into my neck. The last big of my vision was being filled by the dark fingers sliding over it. A tremor wracked through my body as my vision went completely black, and then there was a scream. I don’t know where or who the scream was, if it was me or if it was him, but it sounded far away. My body filled with heat suddenly as if the gates of hell had been opened to swallow me up. Just under the skin I could feel the liquid fire of my blood just under the skin, the heat becoming unbearable.

The heat built and built and built until I was wishing that I could crack open like and egg to let it out. I could feel that my eyes were still open but it was all black like come one had just turned the lights off after watching a bright movie. Looking around frantically I tried to get any glimpse of the real world or even of Auruo. Until in the darkness, I heard him whisper right next to my ear.

“You’re a freak Marco… And that is all you will ever be.” Images flashed into my mind.

 

_Memories from when I was little. Memories from the day a group of boys found me and beat me up because I was different. Because I was strange, and had a power they didn’t understand. I remembered fighting back until I couldn’t fight anymore, until they over powered me and choked me while I was pinned under their weight._

_All I remember is my vision blurring until it went black. Then waking up a few days later hand cuffed to the hospital bed surrounded by monitors. My parents out in the hall talking with the sheriff department and some blonde man. My parents had looked so scared and I didn’t understand why. How could they be scared of me? Of their only son? I didn’t understand. Why were they scared?_

All at once I felt my eyes roll back and my breathing stop. My heart beat so fast it stopped too, everything stopped. All the heat that was bouncing off my muscles and off my nerves came rolling over me as fast as it could. I remember a scream ripping from my vocal cords and I felt like I was being burned alive. But when the heat was gone, so was Auruo’s hands. So was the feeling of him standing behind me.

I gasped for breath, sinking to the ground as I started coughing and sputtering for air. Squeezing my eyes shut I couldn’t blink the blackness away. I tried making out anything around me, my hands reaching out.

The ground was scorching hot as I searched its surface, pulling my hand away quickly when I felt the sting of the heat on my fingers. Strings of light began to twist into my vision, spotty images coming between blinks.

My eyes slowly becoming fuzzy and grey, I pushed myself up from the ground, ignoring the searing pain shooting into my palms. Standing slowly holding my hands out in front of me I took a few steps forward. There were voices buzzing around far away, so I turned toward them. Taking small steps in my blind state. The only thing going through my head was the need to get away, far away to somewhere safe.

My small steps seemed like they weren’t getting me any closer to the voices, but being upright and moving began to clear my head. Clarity creeping in from the edges of my visions.

My vision was almost clear when someone swept up beside me, one hand on my back and the other on my elbow. I jerked away from the figure stepping back. The hands found me again, gentle and insistent followed by a familiar voice.

“Marco, it’s okay. It’s me.” I turned toward the voice, searching the blurry figure. Wracking my brain to identify the deep gentle voice.

“M-mo?”

“Yes, now let me help you. We need to get out of here fast.” Moblit’s arm wrapped around my waist as he held half my weight and led me away from the sounds of people and the approaching sound of sirens. “Hange! Commander! I found him” 

Stepping between trees, I looked out of the corner of my eyes, trying to determine where we were. Other footsteps approached us, followed by another set of hands on me.

“Marco, are you okay? What happened?” Hange’s voice came from the other side of me, gentle and concerned.

“I-I can quite see. It’s coming back but I can’t see.” I replied weakly. My throat closing “S-some guy tried to take me. He knew about my powers, he know about my past, and he knew about Erwin… I panicked.”

“Shh, shh okay. Don’t worry. You’re safe now.” Hange hugs me, rubbing away the tears that had started to form. Leaning into her touch, my body gave up and fell limp in their hold, and I slipped into unconsciousness.

~~

When I woke up, my vision was clear again and I could finally see where I was. Hange and Erwin were standing away from us looking around a tree toward the fountain. Moblit sat next to me attending while I was fainted. The sweet blonde man helped me to my feet and walked with me to where the others were standing. Peering around a tree I gasped. The park was burning and where it wasn’t the ground was scorched and black. I couldn’t see any firefighters but I could hear them yelling to each other.

“Did I… did I do that?” I whispered, more to myself than anyone, but still Moblit squeezed my shoulder comfortingly. Still, tears welled in my eyes and my chest tightened. ‘Not again. I don’t want to re-live what happened. I didn’t mean for this. I was scared. I didn’t…’ “I’m sorry”

Moblit pulled me away from the tree slowly. Holding my hand and pouring a bottle of water over the embers where my hand had been. “Marco, it’s alright. It wasn’t your fault, its okay just calm down.”

“Look at that Erwin” Hange chirps to the tall blonde next to her, catching Mo and I’s attention as well.

Walking quietly closer we all looked around the tree at the lone figure stomping through and around the fire with a flashlight. His firefighter coat was showing as the fire licked at the concrete. He stopped and stared at the fire standing next to the fountain. Just standing there, he didn’t make any move for a while. Until his pant leg caught on fire that is. He cussed loudly and looked around. Then stepped into the fountain?

“What’s he doing?” I whispered to Erwin. “That’s odd.”

Then, he pulled the water up and propelled it onto the fire. We all froze and watched as the man in the fountain was controlling the water to put out the fire. Even going so far as to mop up the edges and putting the water back into the fountain.

He sat on the edge of the fountain said something to himself. I tried to sneak a little closer but I was still a little clumsy and tripped landing on a bunch of conveniently placed crunchy tree branches. I froze as the man swung around to look in our direction. He stared hard looking like he might come into the trees. Until a big rush of water pushed him back into the fountain as the other firefighters made their way around. Erwin pulled me up and hurried us out of the trees back toward the road where a car was waiting for us. The last thing I heard from the man by the fountain was a very loud, very angry,

“WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!”

\---

Back at Sina, Hange made me stay in the medical wing under close observation to ensure that the incident wouldn’t cause lasting effects. Three nights into my stay I started getting night terrors. Not of the incident in the park, but of the memories it had dredged up.

I would wake up screaming in a bed that burst into flames while I was sleeping. It didn’t start out bad, at first it was just waking up in a cold sweat. Then the bed burst into flames. Then, it was the whole room.

The re-emergence of my trauma made my mental state unstable, making it near impossible to control my power. As a result Erwin and Hange made the decision to contain me until my power could stabilize. I stayed in that concrete room for a few days, trying to control my power again.

Then you showed up, Jean. You jumped through that reinforced metal door and crashed right into me. It hurt, and you are kind of heavy. And you almost drowned me in your fit of frustration, but I’m glad you fell through that door, or I might still be in that room...”

The two toned man sitting across the couch smirks, blushing a little. Nudging my leg with his foot he laughs and leans across the couch to hug me. I hug him back as he says quietly “I’m glad I fell through that door too Marco”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our boys are discovering new things about each other! Becoming closer!  
> Their bond will help them a little later in the plot!  
> Marco broke the fourth wall!  
> What was Auruo's true intentions?! WHO WAS HE TRYING TO BRING MARCO TO?!  
> All these questions and MORE!  
> Next time on: Playing with Fire!!!!!!!


	9. i'll protect you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of the Fallidays and everything seems to be fine with the world.  
> But an almost accident that could have been fatal lands the boys at Sina.  
>  Jean rushes an unconscious Marco to Hange and Moblit, being locked out of the room and restrained by a familiar raven haired woman. While Jean is forced to agonize and wait outside the medical room he catches something in his sight. Movement? But how? What or who is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!  
>  You guys I am sooooo sorry that I have been a bad bad author lately. I'm trying not to be I really am. Life just gets in the way ya'know? and especially lately, we had an accident and medical blah and I've been working a whole bunch!  
> But you're right, that's no excuse! I should find time for you guys! You guys are what i do this for!  
> This is a long chapter, and I am not sorry about that! There's some stuff that needed to be said! Some foreshadowing that HAD to be done! An after thought that is missed but will prove to be important!  
> Can you tell I'm a glutton for trying to make your stomach knot?   
> OH AND REMEMBER THAT THIS IS NOT A PRESENT TIME CHAPTER, its like an october time chapter. The next Chapter will kinda be a fast forward to present time in our present world. So December.

October

 

Barely the end of summer, not even starting to really get cold yet, and people are already getting ready for the Fallidays.  Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas it’s honestly madness. My work gets busy as fuck, while Marco’s slumps. No one seems to visit aquariums when it’s cold, oh no, they all stay home and plug in a fuck ton of lights that spark and blow fuses and catch fire. Or they forget to water their tree and ‘oh well fuck my fuck the trees on fire and so is half the house’.

Don’t get me wrong I love this time of year, just not the people within it. My freckled counterpart however, loves and embraces the Fallidays wholeheartedly. Marco has been on a Falliday binge since the stores first put out Halloween decorations. Pumpkin spice and Cinnamon apple this, that and the next thing. I would complain if it wasn’t so insanely adorable how excited he was when the first pumpkin spice whatever it was showed up. Also the fact that he has a whole collection of dorky sweaters, he pulled out of storage and they all look fine as hell on him…

Coming home from a 3 day shift I walk into our apartment closing and locking the door behind me. I was greeted with the best smell ever as I kicked my shoes off and walked to the kitchen. Sugar, cinnamon and pumpkin scents filling the apartment and mingling with some music Marco has on. Leaning on the fridge I watch as Marco dances while cutting out cookie shapes. He doesn’t notice me until I duck under his arm and steal some raw cookie dough, holding his hip for balance.

“Jean!” He practically jumps out of his skin “How long have you been there?!”

“What? Not even a welcome home?” I pout dramatically. “I see how it is.”

“Oh goodness Jean, you baby.”  Receiving an exasperated eye roll He sighs then sarcastically says “ _OH HONEY! Welcome home! How was your day? Would you like a neck rub honey bun?”_

“Why thank you Sweetie Pie! And I would love a neck rub shnookum pop”

Marco hits me with a towel as I steal more cookie dough and run away. As he buzzes around the kitchen doing whatever he’s doing, I go about the apartment filling a laundry basket with our dirty clothes. The apartment if filled with what can only be described as Fall smells as the cookies bake in the oven. I throw a load of laundry in the washer, and pull the load from the dryer, carrying it to the couch. Dumping it all out on the table and flopping on the couch, I start folding and placing clothes in the basket. 

After putting away all the clean clothes and feeding Missy, I pulled out my dinky little vacuum and ran it around the house. I know, me doing chores? How could this happen? Well, you see, I live with the freckled embodiment of an angel fresh from heaven, and you never say no to an angel. Even when he asks you to do chores. And besides, when I’m all done with the chores and the house is all clean, _I_ get cookies. Or whatever other sweet treat he’s made.

He found my weakness and exploits it shamelessly. Cakes, cookies, all foods in general. Marco is a great cook. My mother always said the best way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. Fuck, she was right.

I hop on the counter next to Marco as he takes a batch of fresh cookies out of the oven. Snicker doodles, my favorite. Smiling as cutely as I can, I stare him down with my puppy face while he puts the cookies on a plate.

“Yes? Is there something I can do for you?” He laughs, glancing up at me then back down. Without saying a word I put on a sad begging puppy face. “Oho no, these are for Krista”

“But Marcooooooo~” I whine, sliding off the counter, leaning my cheek against his shoulder. “Snicker doodles are my favoritessssss. Can’t she have the chocolate MM ones?”

“No, she specially asked for snicker doodles.” Letting out a groan I slide down to my knees, my head against Marco’s hip. The air around him growing a few degrees. I look up at his face, yup, blushing. So, I groan some more, until he hands me a stack of snicker doodles to leave him alone. “I swear Jean, you are such a baby”

“I’m your baby,” I mutter around a mouthful of cookie.

“What?” The kitchen heats up as the blush on his face deepens, and I realize he heard me.

“What?” I reply. _Smooth_. I scoff, gesturing around the room randomly, then doing an awkward salute and escaping the kitchen. Flipping on the TV I mentally chastise myself. _Jean, don’t do stupid shit._  

\-----

After another hour of cookie baking Marco informs me that I am going with him to bring Krista the cookies. We pull on our coats and head down the stairs of our apartment building, both with 2 dozen cookies in hand.

Marco and I stand at the cross walk waiting for the red hand to turn into a walking man. I smack the button over and over again as we wait, hoping maybe it will change faster. It doesn’t but it makes Marco laugh. Eventually he takes my hand away from the button, telling me that ‘No matter how much I hit it or cuss at it, it won’t change any faster’.

So I poke him. And he pokes me back. Soon we get into an all-out poke war with our free hands, failing to notice the white walking man on the sign. Marco notices first and tugs my shirt as he walks ahead of me. He’s In the middle of the crosswalk before I start to move.

 Following after him, it seems like time slows down for a second as I glance to the left, and see a bus speeding toward the crosswalk. Toward Marco. My brain reacts before I can process the situation.

“MARCO!” I scream out, throwing the cookies and lunging forward toward him. He turns seeing the bus, and he freezes up. My heart threatens to break my ribcage and my lungs burn because I’ve stopped breathing. Taking long strides, forcing myself to move faster than I can, I reach my arms out to him. Hitting him in a full run, I hold onto him tight and force a jump as fast as I can. I feel the solid world dissolve as the bus passes over where we were. As we fall through the cement, I flinch and squeeze my eyes closed.

We land on something soft, and I hold Marco closer. Opening my eyes, I push myself up a little. We landed in the room we stayed in when we were stuck at Sina for 2 weeks. Marco turns over under me, tears streaming down his freckled cheeks. He looks up at me as I wipe the tears from his skin with my sleeve.

“J-jean-n” He wheezes.

“It’s okay were safe” I whisper, as my eyes start to burn and tears of relief begin to form.

Marco reaches up and hugs me, falling limps as I hug him back.  He slumps back on the bed, his face slack like he’s asleep. Panic rises in my stomach.

“Marco?” I shake his shoulder. “Marco!? Wake up are you okay?! Marco!!”

When He doesn’t respond in anyway, I realize I’m still on top of him and quickly stand up. Pacing back and forth I weigh my options. I’m at Sina, Marco is fainted. Automatic solution: Hanje!  Sliding my hand under Marco’s shoulders and knees I lift him bridal style. _Jean, how can you pick him up so easy? I’m a Fire fighter, duh. I have to be able to lift and rescue people from burning buildings._

Walking as fast as I could without running I turn down hallway after hallway after painfully monotone hallway. I forgot how far away that little apartment room was from the rest of everything. Ignoring the questioning glances from random worker people, I turn down the only hallway with a neon orange line of bricks on the wall. I brush past some random bystander as I rush down the hallway. I feel his eyes follow us until I get to a frosted glass green door and kick it open. It strikes me as odd that my brain choosed to pick out that random person, but I don’t dwell on it as I bust into the room.

“Hanje! I need your help!” Hanje and Moblit jump to their feet automatically. The blonde man opens the doors to a room with hospital beds in it, gesturing for me to come over. Hanje follows after me with a tablet looking at Marco’s vitals.

“What happened? How long has he been out?” she questions.

“He, we, almost got hit by a truck. I grabbed him and we jumped to the apartment room, then he fainted. Maybe 5 minutes ago?”

I walk into the room and place him down gently on the hospital bed. Hanje and Moblit start to buzz around him. Mo makes eye contact with me and comes over, turning me out of the room.

“Jean, don’t worry, he will be okay. This isn’t the first time he’s fainted, high intensity stress situations do it. It’s no big deal, We’ll call you in a little while.”

“No! I want to stay with him!” Moblit holds me back as I try to push back into the room. The blonde is stronger than I originally had him pinned to be. Probably due to years of catching Hanje. He effectively pushes me out of the room but I still fight to get around him. “Moblit! Just let me stay with him! He’ll be fine right?! Why can’t I stay?!”

Another set of arms hook under my arm pits and hold the back of my head. An arresting hold, only used by one person on me when the police start a fight with the fire fighters.  I stop struggling but stay tense.

“Detective Ackerman.” I growl. “It’s been a while, and I never thought I would find you a part of this place.”

I watch as Mo closes and locks the medical doors, mouthing an apology before it’s fully shut.  The restraining arms release me and I turn around rubbing my neck. Dark grey-blue eyes stare back at me when I’m face to face with the raven haired woman I’ve worked with in the past.

“Firefighter Kirstein” she sighs “What a surprise.”

“Agreed.”

“They will have Marco up and moving soon. Just chill, I really don’t want to take you down.”

“So, why are you here? I assume you’re not just here to run interference for Hanje and Mo.”

“No…My brother has been missing for a week.”

“Brother?”

“Eren”

“Ew. Probably has something to do with that old ass boyfriend of his”

“How do _you_ know about that?” Mikasa glares at me. “Only Armin and I know about _him_ ”

I explain to her about Armin and I’s run in in the hallway a few weeks ago. The images I saw and how Eren was angrily running away from Armin. She reluctantly explains her distrust for his boyfriend and Eren’s downward spiral since their mother’s death.

“Carla was the force that kept Eren from spiraling out of control, after his father left. She was the only one who could really ever truly calm him down when his powers got too unstable. He’s been just sort of adrift since her funeral, doing and searching for things to keep him on the ground. Then he finds _that Guy,_ and just attaches to him. He was pulling inward after the funeral already and the introduction of the boyfriend pulled him in even more. Pulled him away from Armin and I.”

After an hour or so her phone rings and she leaves back to work. Once I’m left alone the anxiety and worry churn in my stomach like a wave machine. I fidget and pace unable to stay still for more than a second. Of course I’m worried about Marco. That’s the thought dominating my head. But also, the thought about Eren missing sneaks its way in there too. I hate the kid, with the passion of a thousand burning suns, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care. I wish it did.

I jump into the training room through the observation window. Randomly forming ice pillars and smashing them. Pulling water around me and making shapes and formations. I create ice figures: people, dragons, mushrooms. Making an ice forest I rest on a giant mushroom because why the fuck not. I watch the observation window, waiting for doors to open. 

I sit up from staring off into space, some movement pulling my attention. I stare hard at the door, squinting too try and see it. The door isn’t closed anymore, but no one has come in or out since they closed it. I would have seen someone in the lab. They couldn’t be invisible, because Armin isn’t even in the city, he’s visiting his Grandfather in Shiganshina. Did Mo or Hanje unlock it?

I focus on it hard, my eyebrows knitting together. It’s only a split second, just a quick movement, but the door shifts open. It’s only a gap but it would be enough for a small person to fit through. I jump to my feet watching the lab. _I couldn’t have imagined it. Could i? No the door definitely moved._ I stare into the lab, scanning it looking for another sign of movement. Watching intently, I almost laugh when I see it again. The door to the med room shifts shut and the green glass door shifts open. I wait again for a minute, no other movement _. I wasn’t seeing things! What was that?!_

 There’s a loud explosion and Hanje and Mo appear out of nowhere, in the lab. I’m in the lab instantly, running into the med room ignoring Hanje’s voice calling me back. I have to shield my eyes as I’m hit with straight flames. Scanning the room my eyes find a curled form in the far corner. Marco is hunched into a ball against a set of cabinets with his hands wrapped in his hair.

“Jean!” Hanje calls over the intercom in the room. “Jean! Marco still isn’t conscious he’s not going to respond to you! You have to come back or you’ll get hurt! “

“So will Marco.” I yell back “I’m not leaving him in here.”

“He can’t see you, Jean, He’s not even conscious! I don’t know what happened but He is stuck.”

“Not important!” I walk through the flames toward Marco, stepping around beds that moved in the explosion. The flames get bigger and hotter as I get closer to him. I step on a glass vial and it shatters under my shoe causing Marco to jump and pull the flames around him. He wraps himself in a ball of blue flames.

“Go away!” He shouts. I’m pushed away by a wall of flames but I fight through it, my shirt catching fire.

“Marco! Let me in its okay”

“I Said GO AWAY!” he screams again, the florescent lights blowing out above us, causing sparks to shower down. The air gets dry and prickly making all my hair stand on end. The same sensation I got when Eren was escaping Armin. The ball of flames around Marco turns to a lighter blue as streaks of lightening roll through it. Fuck. That’s hot.

Taking a deep breath I stand outside the blue flames and steady myself. This is going to hurt badly. I inhale again and reach into the ball. Pain shoots through my arm as I force my way through the scorching wall of his cocoon. I can’t help but cry out in pain as I push through the high intensity heat, landing on my hands and knees inside.

“Mr. Kirstein?” Marco stares at me unseeingly, knitting his eyebrows together.

“It’s me, Marco” I take the chance when it presents itself, getting closer to Marco. “Don’t worry”

“I’m scared, sir.”

“It’s okay Marco. I know you’re scared but I’m here now. I’ll protect you.” I reach out a hand to Marco, when he takes it I pull him into me and wrap him in a hug. “I’m here to protect you”

\----

I floated Marco in the training room after I got him out of the med room and put the fire out. Moblit and Hanje claim not to have unlocked the door, and while it doesn’t sit well with me I trust they didn’t. How it got unlocked and moved is still a mystery, as is what triggered Marco’s episode. He has no recollection of anything after we hit the bed.

As for why Marco recognized me as my father and responded to it, Hanje was adamantly avoiding answering telling me that I should ask Marco and Mo just agreed. I mean, it doesn’t surprise me that Marco knew my father. He’s been here since Sina fucking opened basically, of course he would know the founder. Same as the others who’ve been here for a while, but why would Marco respond to him if he was stuck in his own head…

Hanje smacks my hand away from my mouth as she bandages some burns on my left shoulder. I was so lost in thought I hadn’t noticed I was chewing my cuticles. My right arm is covered in reddish brown scars all the way up and over my chest, they are healing, just a few more hours. Maybe another day. The crazy brunette tries to convince me to make Marco stay for a few more days.

“It’s so we can make sure he won’t have another episode like it.”

“No! If it happens again I will deal with it. You people are not locking him up like you did before! Isolating him like that will only make it worse! Being alone is not how you heal, it’s not how people get better.” Marco walks in the lab as Hanje and I begin yelling at each other.

“What’s going on” He pipes quietly. I smile at him as he looks between the two of us, his eyes focusing on the excessive bandaging Hanje put on my arm. “Oh my god Jean!... Did I do that?”

“What? Oh this? “I gesture to my arm. “It’s nothing, just a waste of bandages.”

“Marco, please stay here for a while longer. Just to be safe” Hanje pleads, making Marco shrink away.

“I already told you No!” I turn on her, anger flaring. “Marco and I are going home!”

“Oh are you speaking for the couple now?! Is that it Jean!?”

“In this case yes!” I stomp over to Marco, picking him up bridal style and holding him tight. He holds my neck tightly obviously not used to being the one picked up. Flipping Hanje off in the heat of the moment as we dissipate into air. “Good Day Madam!” I thought I heard a faint ‘Tch’ sound before we fully disappeared, must have been my imagination.

I set Marco down on the couch once we get home, and bring him a cup of tea. Pacing angrily around the apartment I pull at the bandage on my arm trying to get it off. The freckled brunette watches me for a while until he gets up and grabs my shoulders, turning me and sitting me on the couch. Taking my arm he sits on the coffee table and begins to unwrap Hanje’s chaos bandages. Marco leans forward so he can get the ones on my shoulder so I lean forward too. Reaching up to his face he freezes as I run my fingers through his hair, pulling his forehead against mine.

His breathe catches, I can smell his smell, and I can feel his breath. My eyes burn and my chest constricts as I let my walls breakdown in front of him. There was way too much excitement today, I almost lost him. I let the fears I have take over and the tears build up and spill over. Marco brushes a thumb over my cheek to wipe the tears away.

“Jean?”

“I was so scared. The thought of losing you or you getting hurt terrified me.” I choke as more tears run down my cheeks. “You have to be more careful!”

“I’m sorry Jean” His voice cracks as he takes a shaky breath. “I’m sorry today ended up like this, ending up with me having an episode.”

“Don’t apologize for things that are out of your control.” I lay my head in his lap. Marco runs his fingers through my hair as it hits me just how physically and emotionally drained I am. I yawn as I start to dose off on his leg. “You’re here, you’re safe and you’re okay now and that’s all that matters.”

Two weeks later, to my triumph and Hanje’s defeat, Marco didn’t have a second episode. We slept in the same room/bed for most of said two weeks, in my room or the living room, just to take some extra precautions. Just in case. But all was well with the world.

Well not all, Eren was still nowhere to be found, and Erwin was becoming ever-present on Marco and I’s visits to Sina. Commander Eyebrows spends an unordinary amount of time in the lab, monitoring Marco and I. It’s a real fucking inconvenience.

~~***~~

Screens light the room on every wall, each one with a different person’s picture and data showing. Moblit continuously shows the data evolution for each person as Hanje goes from screen to screen analyzing the data. Armin sits at a screen zoomed in on a map, following a little green dot as it seems to buzz around. Chewing on his pencil eraser he glares at the screen.

“Mo, Armin, come and look at this.” Hanje calls, from where she stands in front of a screen showing an angry brunettes picture. She points at the time lapse of his data. “Look here, and watch it from beginning to most recent.”

The strings on the data move and shift like waves, starting out with large sporadic movements then slowly but surely beginning to die down to slow more controlled waves.

“His stabilizing.” Moblit hums. “Are we?”

“No” Hanje bites her thumb. “We haven’t been giving him target support to stabilize, it’s some outside source. Armin has there been any significant changes in Eren’s life you can think of?”  

“Nothing besides his sudden devotion to his _boyfriend_.” Armin spits the words like their dipped in poison. “He’s still missing and I’m pretty sure he’s with that _guy_ ”

“What do you know about this guy?”

“His name is Levi, he’s like in his early 30’s. Eren is like his lap dog.” Armin growls, looking over to Hanje and Mo. “What’s wrong?”

The Blonde and the brunette stand their gawking at Armin like he sprouted 3 heads and a flower pot. He scowls and glares at the pair of them. The same face flashing in both of their heads at the same time. Raven hair parted around an unamused expression.

“Yeah.” Armin stares pointedly at them. “ _That’s him_. How’d you know?”

“Haaaaaa, Holy balls batman! Look at the time!” Hanje Laughs loudly pushing Moblit out of the lab rushing everything in one long breath. “Well bestbeoffnowmeetingswithErwinandallthat,youknowhowitisright? OKAYBYEARMIN!”

Armin runs out after them but their gone seemingly into thin air when he makes it out the door. Huffing out an angry breath he cusses them out as he walks back toward his room.

Meanwhile on the other side of Sina, Moblit and Hanje walk swiftly toward Erwins office.

“Hanje, don’t you think that was a little rude? He knows we both thought of the same person”

“I know, I know Mo, but we can’t tell him too much. We need a second opinion on what he can know. And what needs to remain hidden.” They stop in front of the commander’s office door, Moblit looks down at the brunette woman searching her eyes. She avoids the question on his face, leaning her forehead against his chest, giving herself a moment. “If he is back, if…he is planning something then we are already 10 miles behind. If something _,_ Erwin and I will take care of it.”

Opening the door to Erwin’s office the two walk in side by side. Never the position for good news. Erwin puts aside the papers in hand, giving the two his undivided attention. They start where their all on the same page. Eren is missing, has been for about a week, and hasn’t contacted anyone. The tracking device is off the grind, which is nearly impossible, even if the person is dead the tracker would transmit. His power over lighting is stabilizing without reason, the only change in his life being his boyfriend.

“Erwin, he’s with a man twice his age and a thousand times more dangerous. He’s devoted to _Levi_ , Armin said Eren is like his Lapdog.”

“ _Levi_?” Erwin purses his lips. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Armin confirmed it when his face popped into our head.”

“Shit.”

“Big shit.”

Armin circles the hallways, just walking avoiding the people who can’t see him. Blocking out the thoughts of people around him, the blonde focuses in on the images that accompanied Levi’s face in Hanje and Moblit’s memories. Hanje looking down at him as he held her pony-tail telling her not to do something. Them laughing together with Erwin. Moblit being confronted by Levi when Hanje forgot to bathe or clean.

All the doors up and down the hallway slam simultaneously, making people scream or jump, pulling Armin out of his concentration. He realizes how tense he is and forces himself to calm down before things start flying around and hurting people. Retreating to his room, he mulls over the past relationship between Hanje, Erwin, Moblit and Levi.

~~***~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU!!!!!!!!  
> Seriously though thank you guys for reading and putting up with my terrible terrible procrastination/ me not having a lot of spare time.   
> I love you guys! and Your love is really what keeps me going! For real i do this for you guys and I love you guys!   
> Leave me love or suggestions in the comments below!  
> I do see all of them even if i don't respond!  
> just be nice about it! no meanies!


	10. I'm here now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A text from Hanje on Jean's day off is weird enough. But then the most unfortunate meeting? Followed by Jean's drunken rage and storming off, getting him into a mess of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whos back  
> Guess WHOooOOOoooosssss PROCRASTINATING her college homework!  
> Meee!   
> I apologize my loves. i promise that now that i have homework to procrastinate the chapters will becoming out more often because what else gets the creative juices flowing like avoid actually doing work?   
> These next few chapters will be split up to Jean and Marco's point of veiw, since our boys won't be in close proximity.   
> Please please let me know if there is anything wrong with this chapter you guys! i'm terrible at editing my own work and my editor and i are in the process of working and school as well as moving out. He hasnt had a chance to actually sit and edit my work like we did in the past.   
> Adult life sucks ballsacks.   
> I don't recommend it

**From Mad scientist** : Hey Jean, I need you to come in for a while so I can do some checkups.

Groaping around my bed I search for the buzzing hunk of plastic lost in the sheets. When I find it and unlock it after the 10th try, the bright screen blinding me, and I have to squint to read the text. _Why does she need me for checkups? It’s not like she doesn’t see me enough when I go with Marco. Weird ass._

**To Freckled Jesus** : I gotta go 2 sina. Hanje needs me or sum shit. Probably be home late.

**From Freckled Jesus** : okay have fun! Get some coffee on your way home! :D

I push myself out of bed and stumble into my closet. Pulling random clothes from a basket in my half-awake state, I end up in some soft sweater and jeans. I wash my face and shuffle out to the kitchen, pouring myself a cup of coffee before pulling on a coat and my beanie. I lock my apartment door and brace myself as I jump into a cold as balls alley way. _This cold front is going to be the death of me. 55 degrees is bullshit._

Making quick work of getting to Sina to get out of this stupid ass weather I jump into the lab, scaring the shit out of Armin. The short blonde falls out of the rolling desk chair he was sitting in, gripping the edge of the desk.

“GOOD LORD JEAN! GIVE A GUY SOME WARNING!”

“Haha sorry Armin, I didn’t know you’d be in here.” Helping Armin to his feet and back into his chair I scan the room. “Where’s the dynamic duo?”

“Ah, they ran out to get something from the file room in the basement.”

“Yeah ‘get something in the basement’” I laugh making air quotes and wiggling my eyebrows at Armin. Who stares blankly back at me. I forget he’s a genius, just not a social one. “…Never mind. Any idea when they’ll be back? Hanje sent me a text to come in for some checkup”

“Really? That’s strange” Armin rolls over to a computer, typing and pulling up a file with my name and picture. I glare at the picture, Hanje must have took it while I was unconscious when they brought me here the first time. My face is slack and it looks like the picture was taken upside down. “She has all of your information and vitals updated.”

The door to the lab opens and I grit my teeth. Erwin walks into the lab smiling at Armin, who greets him warmly. As Erwin’s blue eyes fall on me the whole mood shifts. To say that we are civil with each other is a life threatening overstatement.  On a regular basis we avoid contact with each other like the plague, as well as people at Sina have figured it out and actively makes sure we never cross each other’s path. Even Marco goes to speak with him for the both of us.

We intensely dislike each other, so his presence in the lab is either an unfortunate coincidence, or an even more unfortunate planned appearance.

“Hello Jean” I’m thinking it’s the latter. _Fuck my life_. “I’m glad you came in such good time.”

“Why did you text me from Hanje’s number”

“I knew you wouldn’t come if you knew it was me.” _Right about that._

“What do you want?”

“To talk with you about something’s.” Erwin takes long strides toward me, throwing his arm around my shoulders, leading me out of the lab toward his office. No doubt to actually keep me here, since I wouldn’t want to jump with him attached to me. “I heard about Marco’s episode a few weeks ago. Mind telling me what happened?”

“Hanje already has the details.” I inch my way away from him. “Ask her.”

“I want you to tell me, everything that happened, before, during and after. That’s all I want.”

“Then will you leave me alone and let me go home?” He considers this for a second before nodding. We walk into his office and he sits me in the leather chair in front of his desk, taking the one next to it. Swallowing my irritation I tell him.

“I got home from work and Marco was baking cookies, so I did some chores and stole some cookies. When Marco was done baking cookies he packaged them all up and we carried the 4 dozen cookies down the stairs and walked to the cross walk. We got into a poke fight and didn’t notice the cross walk change, Marco saw it first and walked out ahead of me. I had started to follow when I saw the bus coming straight for him. It was speeding and… it was heading straight for Marco with no sign of slowing down. So, I did the only thing I could think of. I threw the cookies and ran for Marco... When I had him in my arms I just forced a jump and we landed in the apartment of Sina.”

“What happened after that?”

“After? We landed on the bed, he turned over and fainted, and I picked him up and hurried him to Hanje. I laid him down on the bed Mo said to and then He forced me out of the room. I fought back but Mikasa restrained me before I could get into the room with Marco. We talked for a while before she went back to work, then I went into the training room and vented for a while. Then….” The door moving flashes into my mind again and I scowl harder than I already was. ”Then I waited. I waited for them to come out. Mo locked the door while I was trying to get passed him, I remember, but then I saw the door while I was in the training room and it was unlocked and open. Only slightly opened but still.”

“I watched it for a while, waiting to see if Hanje or Mo slipped out while I wasn’t paying attention but neither left the room. Then, it moved. I stared that damn door down and it moved, slowly and not very much but it opened about the size of a skinny person to barely fit, and a few minutes later it closed again. Not fully, the latch was resting on the door jam. But the green door moved shortly after… like if you bumped it then caught it and stopped it from moving. If Armin wasn’t in Shiganshina visiting his grandfather I would have sworn it was him, but…” I shake my head. “A minute or so later there was an explosion, Hanje and Mo appeared in the lab. And I jumped into the lab and ran into the room for Marco..”

Erwin held up a hand to stop me, rubbing his chin with the other hand. We sat in increasingly uncomfortable silence for a while until his blue eyes found mine. “Jean, why do you think Marco recognized you as your father?”

“I haven’t the slightest idea. I didn’t dwell on that. Nor do I care really.”

“Maybe you should dwell on it a little. Learn something about the past.” Commander eyebrows stands and walks to his desk. “Thank you. You may go”

I’m gone before he finishes, walking out of the alley next to a corner store. Picking up coffee and beer I can’t stop replaying the conversation and what Erwin said. Why should I dwell on my father? Why should I care about a man who left… but apparently had time for Marco when he was younger?  

Oh fuck that blonde asshole! I shake the thoughts out of my head before they root to deep. Eyebrows is just trying to make me angry. Why? I dunno!

I land in the kitchen and throw the coffee in the freezer, cracking open a beer and flopping on the couch. I click on the tv, flipping angrily through the channels as the thoughts in my mind keep popping up.

By the time Marco comes home I’ve almost gone through the pack of beer I just bought. Glaring intently at the tv screen that’s sort of swimming. Marco sets his stuff down on the table by the door, kicking off his shoes as he walks into the living room unbuttoning the top of his shirt and falling on the couch next to me with a sigh. Laying his head back against the couch he rolls it to the side, searching me.

“That good huh?” he laughs.

“mmm” I shrug.  

“How was your day?”

“meh”

“What did Hange need to do?”

“Ugh”

“You did go see her right?”

“mmmm”

“Well? Anything?”

“nn-nn”

“Jean, I don’t understand noises.” Marco turns and fixes me with a stare. “Use your big boy words.”

“Bite me Marco”

“Jean.”

“Marco."

"Why are you being a grump?”

“I’m not”

I huff and grumble pushing off the couch and going to the kitchen. Trying to fight the heat stirring in my core. _It’s just Marco caring about you, nothing to be getting mad about_. I scold myself mentally but the heat keeps rising in my cheeks until I feel my glare deepen. Marco turns around on the couch watching my back for a minute before getting up and following me, leaning against the counter. I grit my teeth and grab a beer, cracking it open as I slam the fridge door and turn around.

We stand face to face, neither of us breaking eye contact for a long while. I know I’m not mad at Marco, I know that. Even through the half a dozen beers I drank on an empty stomach. He just cares and in some place in my head I know that but the drunk anger is burning a hole in the center of my chest is pushing me over the edge.

Marco breaks eye contact first, rubbing his eyes with a sigh and taking a couple steps toward me, putting his hand on my shoulder before speaking. “Jean… What happened?”

I shrug his hand off and move passed him. “Just had to deal with that fuck”

“Erwin? What? Why? How?”

“He used Hange’s phone to get me there and then trapped me there, fucking interrogated me about what happened. Then proceeded to bring some bullshit mind game.”

“Mind game?”

“Just some shit about my ‘father’” I spit the word out like bad food.

Marco considers it for a moment, probably deciding if he wants to venture forward on the topic. I shrug and turn on my heel to escape to my room. Too bad that doesn’t go well, and I stumble over myself almost falling on my face before Marco catches me. He rights me on my feet making sure I can stand on my own. Patting his shoulder I actually walk to my room this time. I hear Marco’s soft steps following behind.

“…What about your father?” So he’s venturing forward. Damn.

“He was just trying to make me mad Marco. That’s all” I squeeze the bridge of my nose and sit on my bed. _Just drop it, just go away! Marco I don’t want to snap at you…_

“The commander doesn’t generally do things to piss people off.”

“Well I don’t know what to tell you then, just… just drop it”

“Jean. Talk to me, what’s bothering you?”

“What’s bothering me?!” _Dammit Marco_! “How ‘bout the fact that eyebrows basically cornered me and then by some twist decided to ask me why you recognized me as my father while you were totally unconscious or blacked out or whatever.” I get up and pace to the closet. “Then figured he’d pile on to it by telling me to ask _you.”_

_“_ Well I mean, you look a lot like your father Jean.” Marco leans against the door. “You’re the spitting image of him ya’know?”

I feel my eye twitch, as his words sink in. I step out of the closet. “No Marco. I don’t know. I’ve never met my father. He left me and my mother when I was a baby, but apparently had plenty of time for _YOU_ and the others.”

“I… Jean, he—“

“No Marco don’t defend him. That piece of shit abandoned his own kid, never even bothered to help raise him. Fuck that asshole.” I snap a little too hard at Marco, even though I really didn’t mean too. His face turning stern.

“Jean! You be mad at him all you want but don’t you disrespect him!” My heart jumps at the sound of Marco having a genuinely angry voice. Which stirs something in my chest making it tight. “Mr. Kirstein has always been there for me! Ever since I was little! He protected me!”

“Well fucking great Marco! I’m happy for you! I’m so glad MY father was there for you!” I push past Marco and out to the living room, grabbing the first coat I reach.

“Jean you’re drunk. Where are you going?” Marco says, following after me.

“Out.” I pull open the door, stopping before I leave, I turn to Marco. “I’m here now, not my father, I’m the one protecting you… I’ll be back later.”

Slamming the door behind me I stomp down the stairs, holding tightly to the railing. I pull on the jacket as I reach the lobby. Checking my phone as I push through the door I jam the power button down until it turns off. I glare at it and shove it in my pocket as I stop on the curb, looking both ways. The street is pretty dead for just after sunset, usually it’s packed with people on their way home from work. Checking up and down the street, deciding its clear I start to jog across all three lanes.

I’m in the middle of the turn lane when I hear the squeal of tires. A car drifts onto the street and starts speeding toward me. Not in the ‘my general direction’ either, the car is full on coming straight at me. Shit! I turn and start running back toward the sidewalk. Trying to make my mind focus on somewhere to jump doesn’t work, all the static in my brain makes it hard to remain on one specific thought or place.

I push my legs as fast as I can but the car speeds too fast toward me. I don’t feel the impact. All I hear is the screech of their tires mixed with a flash of lights and me being thrown.  I hit the pavement hard, skidding and rolling. My head cracks on the pavement when I stop and black streaks shoot into my vision. Staring up at the sky I hear muffled voices and the annoying ping of a car door being left open.

As the voices come closer I can make out some of what they say through the throbbing whooshing sounds in my ears.

“I didn’t say hit him. We need him alive you shit”

“Not my fault he tried running”

“Shut up. Get him into the car before he loses too much blood.”

I feel my leg move and then something tight around it. The black streaks take up half my vision as I turn my head to try and see who’s around me. I only see shoes and my eyes focus on a little flashing light on my wrist. It’s that stupid little bracelet Hanje made us wear, the screen is shattered but it still shows the image. What did Ymir say when she gave them to us? Something about hitting it?

I lift my arm, or try too, my whole body feels like lead and I feel myself slipping from consciousness. Tightness keeps finding its way around my chest, like when you put a Band-Aid on your finger too tight. Which leads me to believe whoever hit me is bandaging me up and then is planning on what did they say? Putting me in the back of their car?  What’s going on, and who are these people?

_Jean, we have been hit and nearly hit and knocked unconscious far too often lately. We need a god damn vacation._

I manage to get my wrist up a little, letting it fall on the side of the bracelet. It flashes then the colors split from the middle with names in them. Orange flashes with ‘Jean’ in bold then splits to green with ‘Marco’ in bold. These colors flash back and forth holding my attention until the black streaks over take my eyesight.

“Come on brat.” A car door slams closed. I get lifted up suddenly, making my neck fall back painfully, completely blacking out. I hear I a muffled strained breath as I get placed into the car. Before I’m completely out and before the door gets slammed I could have sworn someone was yelling….

~~**~~

My wrist lights up and flashes Jean’s name. My stomach sinks and I feel the blood rush from my face. I jump off of the couch and run into Jeans room throwing open his window

 “JEAN!” I don’t even realize I’m screaming until it’s already out.  Looking down on the street I see him. Laying on the ground then being carried to the back of a car as one of the men gets into the driver’s seat. The passenger looks up at me and hesitates for a second before something in the car pulls his attention.

The car speeds off before I even have a chance to move from the window. I turn and run to the phone that’s being bombarded by calls and texts. Ignoring them all I call one person.

“Marco?”

“Hanje, I think Jean’s been taken”

~~**~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STAY TUNED!  
>  AND   
> HOLD ONTO YOUR ASS BECAUSE SHITS ABOUT TO GET REAL.


	11. Where are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MARCO'S VEIW  
> After Jean has been taken what is Marco left to do but wait for the brains to figure out where to look? Pace. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CRAZY APPRECIATE YOU GUYS!  
> I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON I KNOW I APOLOGIZE!  
> I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO TAKE THIS LONG!  
>  I'M SORRY!
> 
> THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO HAVE STAYED WITH ME.

*Marco’s View*

“Where is he?!” I growl.

“His signal is still on but it’s not transmitting location coordinates” Moblit grumbles.

“It should be! That shit is _Military_ grade!” Hanje lets out a string of curses as she slams her fingers against her keyboard. “Do you know for sure that he was taken? Are you 100%?”

I rake my fingers through my hair, gritting my teeth and huffing out a frustrated breath. Wracking my brain again I can’t think of anything I missed. I went to every hospital, even called the ones out of town. Called the Military police, the fire department, and anywhere I could have thought.

“I’m sure. I’ve called every hospital and police department. I even called Mikasa and gave her a description of the car!”

“Alright Marco” I feel a hand grip my shoulder as Armin steps around me. “I believe you. You didn’t miss anything.”

“Thanks Armin.”

The short blonde stands between Hanje and Mo, his hands on both their shoulders. Hanje sighs and rubs the bridge of her nose. “Where was he earlier yesterday?”

“Oh. He was here” Armin pipes, “Erwin had called him in using your phone”

“I don’t remember seeing him at all.” Moblit turns in his chair, his eyebrows knitted together.

“Neither of you were in the room when Jean appeared and Erwin came”

“What did Erwin want from Jean?” Hanje hums, “don’t they despise each other?”

“He was talking to him about what happened…” I sigh. ”And pretty much yes they despise each other, which is _why_ when I got home I found Jean drunk on the couch… And I asked him what happened, we got into an argument and he stormed off drunk.”

I watch them work for a while longer, pacing back and forth until Armin gently steers me out of the room with an order to relax. So, I pace in the hall way for a while longer. My chest squeezes as I run my hand through my hair, thinking of every possibility that could happen. Growling I rub my eyes, the flashing of my bracelet catching my attention, I stare down at it. It’s still flashing. Melting between my name and Jean’s. A wave of unbearable emotion washes over me. My eyes well up with tears and I bite my lip to try and hold them back, but steam begins to form on my cheeks. I turn to run to somewhere safe but crash into someone who wraps their arms around me, holding me tight. I stand there for a moment before it really hits me and I can’t hold it back anymore, crying into this person’s chest. Another pair of arms join in wrapping around both the mystery person and I. 

“Marco, you shouldn’t hold things in.” Bert says quietly.

“We know you’re worried, so are we, but everything will be okay” Reiner hums. “We’ll find him.”

I break down into a sobbing mess in their arms and they just hold me, hugging tight like they’re holding all my pieces together. I don’t know how long I stay there but at some point I pull away and we walk toward the rec room. Everyone is in there when we get there, buzzing around.  Erwin stands at the center of it with paper sprawled out around him. Anger bubbles inside me. And I make the poor choice to walk over to him.

“Marco, I-“He begins.

“Erwin, save it.” I interrupt. “What the hell were you thinking?! You could have asked him any other way!! Any Other way!!!!”

The look on his face, he’s taken aback by my outburst. “Marco…I’m sorry”

I glare him down for a second before turning away from him. Ymir laughs from her place on the couch, and I turn and focus on the back of her head, staring intently. She turns around and stares back but I’m no longer seeing her, instead I’m seeing my street.

“YMIR!!!”

“MARCO?!”

“Go get Krista!!”

“Really!?” Ymir’s face lights up like I just answered her every wish, but then changes skeptically. “Wait. Why?”

“She has security cameras all around her store! Maybe they caught something to help us!” I mentally pat myself on the back for that. _Damn I’m smart._ “Go get her and the tapes and bring her here.”

“Okay!” Ymir disappears around the corner.

About an hour later Ymir busts back into the room, her arms full with Krista’s purse, a laptop, wires, and a TV screen.  Krista following close behind. The short blonde rushes over to me and hugs me. I hug her back smoothing her hair down. She doesn’t say anything, and that’s okay, she just stays by my side.

The freckled brunette curses and growls as she sets up the monitor to the laptop. Pulling a cd out of Krista’s purse she shoves it in the DVD slot. The speakers pop and crackle a little as the CD begins to spin.

“Alright here we go. Let’s see what’s on this video.” Ymir says.

The day started with Krista opening the shop and getting everything ready. Fast forward it was busy in the middle of the day, couples and people getting flowers. Fast forward again, the days slowed down and Krista buzzed around doing little things to keep her busy between customers. Fast forward more, Krista left, locking up and turning out the light.  A few minutes later at an odd angle I can see him. Stumbling but marching across the street as best he could. Then turning and running as the car enters the screen throwing him over the car.  The people get out, their faces too blurry to make out, but the license plate is visible. Pausing the video and zooming in we are able to get the license plate number.

“At least we have something Marco, right?” Krista’s sweet voice chimed.

“Yes, you’re right” I hum. We spent the next few hours scouring every database to find a match on the License plate but we were unsuccessful until Mikasa showed up with access to police information.

“I got a match” Mikasa calls. “It’s a rental car that was stolen off the lot. And found abandoned just outside of town… with no trace of anything.”

I slam my hand against the table, leaving the room quickly. _We get something and its nothing and were back at zero._ Feeling much more flustered than I should I turn, turn and turn again pulling open a large metal door. Sealing myself inside I curl up on the bed and watch my bracelet flash. A persistent little thing.

~~**~~

“Marco is really feeling this, isn’t he?” Krista quietly wondered. “…more so than others”

“Well, they got pretty close, I mean they do live together.” Ymir speculated.

“Yeah, those two meshed well together from the start.” Reiner chimed in from the couch. “I don’t think they see it though.”

“They definitely don’t see it.” Bert chuckled.

“See what?” Krista puzzled.

No one answered, they just snickered to themselves. Erwin observing from the back of the room scowled at what they were insinuating, until Hanje pulled his attention. She beckoned him over to her computer screen.

“Look here” she pointed out something on her screen. “Neither Eren, nor Jean’s are transmitting locations but see this? Their panic bracelets are calling out to each other.”

“Calling out to each other?” Erwin queried.

“Yes, I designed these things to be smart, they learn their person and when activated they call out to whoever is closest to them. Distance wise and relationship wise. It calls out to all but will continue to call out to certain ones.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means Jean and Eren are somewhere close to each other” Moblit answered, “and that Marco and he are closest out of all. When Marco gets back we’re going to try and triangulate the signal of all three. See if we can’t find them.”

“Will it work?” Erwin questioned.

“We don’t know.”

~~~***~~~

 

Making my way back to the others, I feel drained. It’s been a long couple days. It’s only been a couple days. I take a deep breath to steady myself before going to Hanje. She peeks over her monitor, dark circles beginning to form. _Well darker than the usual ones._ She thrusts her hand toward me, palm open, I place my flashing bracelet in it. Her fingers clasp it greedily pulling its little back panel open and plugging a few wires into something connected to her computer.

I pace around the rec room as I wait for whatever she’s doing to be done. Krista being the sweet angel she is walks with me, making sure I eat and eventually getting me to sit still for a while on the couch. She gets me a pillow and a blanket and something to read. I’m not happy about it but I know she cares so I try my best to relax.

_\---_

I jerk awake after some unknown amount of time, disoriented and dazed. Wobbling to my feet, and steadying myself as the blood rushes out of my head I navigate toward Hanje.  I lean heavily against her desk.

“Hanje?” I grumble, “Anything?”

Hanje and Mo look up at me, their eyes focusing away from the screen.  Exchanging a look they both nod, and look back at me.

“Yes, it’s nothing set in stone but it’s a general area” she hums, “I’ve been trying to get a finer zone but so far all I can get is somewhere in this 5 mile radius.

A smile spreads across my lips. “So we have a start?!”

“Yes”

“We’ve already sent out a team Marco, they’re on their way there now.” Erwin stated while staring into his coffee.

“I want to look!” I exclaimed, “I want to help look for him too. Find him and who ever took him”

Erwin stared at me, looking from one eye to the other before taking a deep breath, blowing steam up from his cup. “Fine under the condition that everyone searches.”

“We’re looking for Eren and Jean. If we find one the other is somewhere nearby.” Moblit explains as he stands, “If Jean was taken then we are assuming he is being restrained. Eren, we are unsure of, but signal suggest he’s near that area.” 

We make Plans. I have no idea what we are looking for, or well what they are looking for. I know who I’m looking for.

\----

 *Jean’s view*

The darkness in my head starts to clear, and I start to regain consciousness. _Was I kidnapped? Again? Jesus, this is a much too common occurrence lately. I’m a grown ass adult dammit._ I try to open my eyes but it feels like they are glued shut, and my body feels heavy. Not to mention I have a splitting head ache, and everything ache. What happened? I can’t remember.

I do remember… hearing my name being yelled and a flashing light.

I really need to stop drinking.

Bad things happen when I drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys.   
> I do  
> I do

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!  
> the next chapter will be posted soon!  
> Love feed back! NICE FEEDBACK  
> if it's negative then be NICELY NEGATIVE :D


End file.
